sakura's mistake
by lauralove
Summary: sakura and sasuke were a happy family until sakura got pregnant by neji and what will her daughter think of her now will she forgive her? ok I suck at summaries but the story it's really good
1. Chapter 1

sakura's mistake

Uchiha Ukira was celebrating her birthday. Today was her 12 birthday and everyone was there( Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and their kids) Uzumaki Kenji was naruto and hinata's son he was the same age as Ukira and he had a crush on her. Hyuuga Tsunade was 15 years old and she was named after tsunade died,she was also very protective of Kenji. Ino and shikamaru were waiting their first child. Ukira is sasuke and sakura's daughter but they are not together anymore. Sasuke and Sakura did loved each other but one night sakura and neji got drunk and they end up in bed. Later on sakura found out that she was pregnant and she had to tell Sasuke. Sasuke got divorce and neji and tenten too. Since then sakura and neji lived together with their daughter Ayumi. Ukira doesn't forgive her mom andshe hates her for making suffer her dad but Sasuke told her to at least to talk to her.

(Ukira's pov)

I was very happy until she came. I really hate her and I don't forgive her for what she did. My daddy is always telling me to be nice to her that what happened wasn't her fault. But I don't see her like my mom but I'll NEVER forgive ANYONE that hurts her my daddy.

"happy birthday Ukira-chan" Sakura said "hn" said I "where's your husband?"

"you mean Neji-kun, Ukira-chan?" asked Sakura "yeah"

"well, he said that he wouldn't feel comfortable" answered Sakura "I wonder why" I murdured"well, it's been a long time since I have talk to anyone maybe I shouldtalk to the guys" said Sakura then Sakura walked to them but Shikamaruand and Hinata left. She felt a little sad cause of her friend's reactions but she tought it was ok.

"hi guys" greeted Sakura "hi slut" Naruto said Sakura was a little sad for naruto's response but she still believe that they were going to forgive her someday.

"what do you want? you want to fuck Naruto now" asked tenten "guys I already told you I didn't mean to get pregnant , tenten I swear that if I could go back time Iwould fix things, I'm sorry for everything I did"sakura was now crying , she was really sorry for what she did " what, you think crying will fix things, you destroyed Ukira-chan and teme's life, you have no idea how hurt Ukira is, you should be thankful that she even talks to you" said naruto "I guess I should leave I don't think I'm wantedhere" with that sakura left sakura was now going toward her daughter she had a surprise for her.

"Ukira-chan I have to go I think I'm not welcome here but before I go I wanna give you a present"Sakura told her.

Ukira didn't want a gift from her mother she could care less " let me take to the door" Ukira told her they went trough some hallways ,none of them talk until they reached the door

" ok Ukira here's your present"Sakura said handing her daughter a box, she was really excited after all she decided to give this gift to Ukira instead of Ayumi.

Ukira took the box and she opened what she found was a dress similar of what Sakura used to use with the haruno symbol on it.

" so what do you think Ukira after all you're a haruno and I think maybe you could wear it some days"

" thanks for the gift but I don't want it" Ukira said monotously " what ...why?" she wanted to cry she tought that maybe this will make her daughter forgive her.

" first of all I don't like the stupid color and I think the dress it's stupid and second of all and most important I'M NO A HARUNO"Ukira answered

"Ukira of course you are, I'm a haruno and as my daughter you're one too and as your mother I order you to wear it"

Ukira smiled Sakura was a bit shocked but then she tought her daughter finally accepted her.

" I have been waiting to tell you this 'mom' I don't LIKE YOU I HATE YOU, I don't even know why daddy married you you're a slut like everybody else says and I don't care what you think or said I will only listen to my daddy and only him because for me you're not my mother I only talk to you because daddy told me to but if it was my choice I wouldn't even look at you, so now you listen if you want me happy then get away from me don't even talk to me now go because if you don't go right now I will ask uncle Naruto to throw you out of konoha"

sakura was crying she couldn't believe what her daughter said but she decided it'll be better if she leave.

Ukira was happy she had finally got rid of her mother but she still had something to do.

Ukira took her mother's clothes and throwed them to the garbage she knew her mom was watching but she didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**please review guys I'm new at this stuff and my writing it's not so good but I'm trying.**

Ukira was in the living room with her father he said that he'll give her her present when they are alone. That's why Ukira wanted really badly the party to end. Now everyone was gone and Sasuke went to his room to get her gift. Ukira was really excited she always loves her dad's presents. Right now he was coming back from his room with something in his hand.  
"Ukira I think you have grown really fast and I didn't know what to give you so I saw this in a store and I though that you might like it and I hope you do" sasuke said then he gave her her present Ukira took it eagerly , she opened it and she couldn't blieve what se saw. In that box there was the most beautiful necklace. It was a gold neckale with cherry blossoms around it and in the middle there was a beutiful diamond but you could see that the diamond changes colors. Ukira felt tears falling out of her eyes. She was so happy but Sasuke took it the wrong way.

" what's grong, don't you like it?" sasuke asked

"no daddy I like it I love it it's just that I can see that this necklace it's really expensive and I know that you want to buy some stuff for yourself and instead you buy this, I just don't know what to say" Ukira answered

" Ukira you are the most important thing in my life I could care less about stuff I only care about you and I'll do anything just to make you happy and it wasn't that expensive" said Sasuke while wiping away her tears

"daddy I know it is expensive I can tell by the diamond I know these jewels they're very rare and they're also very expensive" now Ukira was crying harder

"well let me tell you a secret 12 years ago the day you were born I was coming back from a mission and I came late when your mother gave birth but there was a reason" Sasuke was telling her

_'flaschback'_

_Sasuke was running as fast as he could after all today sakura was giving birth and he didn't want to come late. Just then he saw something shiny he knew he didn't have time for that stuff but he was curious so he went to where he saw that thing and he found something.It was a jewel but no any jewel it was beautiful. So he took it and decided to give to her daughter (of course he knew he was having a girl I mean Sakura was 9 months pregnant by that time you know what is going to be)  
'end of flashback_

"so you see Ukira that jewel was made special for you if not then why do you think I found it the day you were born?"

" thanks daddy this is best gift I've ver got I love it I'm never taking it off" Ukira said then she gave the necklace to him. At first Sasuke didn't understand but then he knew what he had to do. He took the necklace and put it around ukira's neck.

"did you like your party?"

"yes, it was great thanks to you"

"did you like that your mom came?"

"you mean Sakura, no daddy I didn't like it, daddy please I don't want to see her "

"It's that what you really want Ukira because if your mom wants to talk to you you have to listen to her"

" but why"

"I guess It's time you know Ukira, as you know Tsunade died 10 years ago but before she died she let a will saying that as the hogake she decided that Sakura could see her daughter anytime she want it that's why I can't do nothing about it but Naruto it's trying very hard in convincing the elders to detroy it" sasuke told her

" daddy thanks for telling me but I have to go to bed I have school tomorrow bye I love you"

"I love you too" then Sasuke picked her daughter and kiss her forehead

**next day**

Ukira wake up at the sound of talking voices. It was kinda weird since she lived only with her dad and sometimes Naruto came to visit her but his voice was loud and the voice she was hearing it was a female's and it sounded familiar. She was worried now so she got dressed and went downstairs and stop to listen the conversation.

"...so what do you think Sasuke-kun?" asked a familiar voice

" I don't know Sakura, I have to ask Ukira first , if she says no then I'm sorry but no" answered Sasuke

" Sasuke-kun I know you still love me don't lie for the first time why don't you listen to you heart instead of Ukira" said Sakura

" Sakura, Ukira is my heart and I don't wanna do anything that she doesn't like and that's final"  
just then Ukira decided to enter and when they saw her.Sakura was a little surprise.

" good morning daddy, hi Sakura" greeted Ukira

" you can call me oka-san( I don't know if I spell that right) or mommy it doesn't bother me"said Sakura

"why shoud I call you that when I don't even concider you one"Ukira said

" Ukira- chan your father and I were talking about me living here would you like that?" Sakura asked

Ukira was a little shocked but she already knew what she was going to say

" no but what about your husband?" asked Ukira

"if that's what bothers you don't worry Neji-san and I agree that he was going to ask the same to tenten and I to sasuke-kun and ayumi will be living one week with me and one week with him, so what do you think now?" asked Sakura

" then I'll have to say no again don't you get it I don't like you, daddy please take this woman out of the house" Ukira said

"ok, Sakura I'm sorry but you have to go you're making my daughter suffer" with sasuke stood up and show Sakura to the door.

" bye Ukira-chan bye Sasuke-kun" with that sakura left

" daddy do you want Sakura to come living with us?" asked ukira, she wanted to know if that makes her dad happy and if it does even if she doesn't like her she will let that woman to live with them

" Ukira you know I only care about you and if you don't want her here then she won't live with us now get ready for school cause I got a 3 day mission and you'll be with Naruto" said Sasuke

"ok daddy but why is the mission so long is it dangerous?" Ukira asked

" yes, it is but don't worry I will come back safe"Sasuke said then Ukira packed some clothes and she gets dress again. I forget to tell you ukira is wearing black capri pants and a dark blue shirt. The shirt it's kinda big because it's Sasuke's . She likes to wear her dad's shirts but she still looks beautiful.

" daddy, I'm ready"

" ok let's go"

( konoha gates)

Ukira always follows her dad to konoha gates, she wanted to make sure he was going with strong people. But now she didn't know who was going with him they were already wearing their maks. She was worried. Just then Sasuke let go of her hand.  
"Ukira I have to go now, be careful and take care of Naruto we don't want the Hokage to die choking on ramen, bye and I love you"then he was gone

Ukira then went to the hokage's building.

(Hokage's office)

Naruto was calmly organizing some papers until someone enter in his office almost breaking the door.

" Uzumaki Naruto I want to know who went with my daddy to the mission" Ukira said

Naruto just pointed to where the files were. He was kinda surprised since ukira only called him like that when she was serious. He saw her reading the paper with a worry look but after she was done she looked relieved.

" I guess you didn't sent weak people to the mission and I'm thankful for that now where am I going to live?" asked ukira

" Ukira-chan you know you're going to live with me but as you know Hinata went to another mission so you could wait for me until I'm done or you can go outside and comeback in about 2 hours" Naruto said. He was hoping that Ukira would stay but when he looked up she was gone.

(konoha)

Ukira didn't know what to do with her father gone she didn't know what to do. She didn't have many friends after all everytime she have one their mother's will always ask her dad to a date. She hated that ,she didn't like people asking her dad out, her dad was HER'S and nobody will take him away from her.

"...I know she's a slut just like her mother" some random girl said

then Ukira saw Hyuuga Ayumi. She was kinda pretty with her pink hair and white eyes but it looked weird. In the night it looked creepy. Then Ukira saw tears coming out of her eyes. Ukira knew that people were insulting her again but she also knew that she was strong and that she wasn't crying because of people insult's. Just then Ukira stood up and decided to ask her after all she realize that it wasn't her fault of what her mother did.

" Ayumi what's wrong?" ukira asked

Ayumi turned around and was kinda shocked of who was talking to her but then she remembered what Ukira said to her long time ago.

_'flashback'_

_Ayumi was walking to her house she stopped when she saw Uchiha Ukira. She knew Ukira hated her and she didn't blame her after all she didn't forgive her mother either. Ayumi sometimes hated ukira after all she had everything I mean her father loves her he will give her anything, she also has the hokage's frienship and she was beautiful I mean really beautiful._

_suddenly Ukira came to her and asked her_

_"hey, what's up?"_

_Ayumi was surprised after all everytime Ukira see her she will always glare at her or insult her. She couldn't help but wonder._

_"why are you talking to me don't you hate me?" asked Ayumi_

_"of course I do but daddy said that it wasn't your fault for what Sakura did and that I have to be a little nicer to you so what's up"_

_"ok, do you want to go training with me?" asked Ayumi_

_"ok but only a hour cause I don't have time I have to train with daddy"_

_they went to the training grounds and they both were ready to fight_

_"so who's going first I think you should, would you like that?" asked Ukira_

_"ok but I'm not going easy on you" Ayumi said_

_At saying that Ukira smirked_

_Ayumi turn on her byakugan (I don't think I spelled that right). She started attacking Ukira but Ayumi never hit her and Ukira always hit her. By then Ayumi was tire and bloody but Ukira seem like if she hadn't even started. Then everything went blank._

_when Ayumi woke up she figure that she was in a living room. Just then Ukira came from the kitchen with a tomato in hand._

_"you're finally awake , I'm sorry I guess I was a little to hard on you Since you said you weren't going easy on me I thought that maybe I shouldn't be easy on you either but you're still weak" Ukira said_

_Ayumi couldn't help it.She started crying_

_"what's wrong I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it was mean"_

_"no, it' not that it's just that I'm 11 and you're going to be 12 and I'm in the same class as you because I'm smart and strong but you beat me without even getting tire, you should be a chuunin "said Ayumi_

_"it's ok , I want to be a chuunin but daddy said that if I become one then they'll send me to dangerous missions and he doesn't want me to be in danger, sometimes he thinks I'm still his baby girl" said Ukira_

_"now go before my daddy sees you here I don't want him to get mad because he always tell me not to be harsh on people but sorry again"  
"ok bye do you want to go trai.." but she didn't finish her sentence because Ukira close the door infront of her face._

_'end of flashback_'

"nothing, it's just that I saw my dad kissing that tenten woman" Ayumi answered

"Aa"

"I'm sorry I didn't go to your birthday party I though that I wouldn't be welcome"

"it's okay it doesn't matter I kinda enjoyed it so when's your b-day"asked Ukira

"it's in 2 days"

"really, so are you going to have a party?"

"yeah I will only invite my friends and dad and mom will invite theirs but I don't think they have many"

" I wonder why" Ukira said sarcastic

"can you wait here a little bit I want to bring you your gift"

"hn"

after a few minutes Ayumi came back with a black bag and handed it to Ukira. Ukira opened it and was kinda surprised for what she saw. Inside there was a book but it wasn't any book. It was a black dairy, it was sort of pretty after all it wasn't pink like she expected and it was the dairy she saw when she was 9 years old that she liked. But when she was going to buy it it was gone.

"how did you know I like this one?" asked Ukira

"when I went shopping with mom I saw you looking at it and I...I kinda envy you that time so I told mom I wanted it and she bought it but when I saw you the next day with you sad face I felt guilty, I'm sorry I guess I was a little selfish" answer Ayumi

"it's okay and I have it now don't I ? well thank you but I have to go"

with that Ukira left

(hogake's office)

"uncle Naruto I'm back" Ukira said

"what a surprise it's only been a hour but I'm almost done it will take about 15 minutes" Naruto said

"well it's time you take a break, I bought you ramen" before Ukira could say here she saw Naruto already eating it.

" so Ukira what's that you got there?" he was referring to the diary

"it's a diary Ayumi gave it to me" at that naruto smiled

"you don't hate that girl anymore do you?" naruto asked

" well daddy said I shouldn't why do you?"

"no I never hated her after all it wasn't her fault for what they did but I never thought you talk to her"

"well we're not really good friends but sometimes we talk to each other"

"I see well are you ready cause we're going home now"

"yes, I'm but can we go somewhere before we go"

"ok"

(Uchiha compund)

" what are we doing here Ukira-chan?"asked naruto

" I forgot something"

Ukira went directly to her father's room and opened a drawer and she take out a book.

"Ukira-chan what's that?"

"this is my daddy's dairy" naruto snickered after all it was surprising that the great UCHIHA SASUKE has a dairy.

"well, he said it isn't a dairy it's a journal"

" but why do you want that? won't you father get mad" asked naruto a little worry

"no, he won't and I want to read it I want to know what kind of stuffs daddy writes in here"

"ok,ready now let's go"

**please review I think this chapter sucks but can you give me any ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**please review guys and give me some ideas**

**I don't own naruto**

(Uzumaki residance)  
(Ukira's pov)

"ok Ukira-chan what do you want to do?" Naruto asked

"I want to read daddy's journal" I said

"ok your room is upstairs the second one to the left" he said

(Ukira's room)

_I wonder what's in here. Daddy doesn't write interesting stuff all he talks about is missions and me. wait what's this._

Today I saw Sakura with her daughter, she looked beutiful. Sometimes I hate her and sometimes I don't know.But I'll never forgive her I know Ukira is suffering and I'l never forgive anyone who hurts my daughter. There's one thing I don't regret of Sakura and that's having Ukira. I love her with all my heart, she looks a lot like my mother excep for her eyes. She has the same black hair and face and her voice it's just like hers. I guess that's the reason I love when Ukira talks to me. I hope she forgives me when she's 13. She doesn't know that when she's 13 she will be living with her mother one year. I told her about Tsunade's will but I didn't tell her that in the will it said that in her 13 birthday she'll have to live with her mother. I don't know how to tell her I hope she won't hate me, I believe that Naruto will convince the elders to not to let that hapen.

_what? I didn't know that I have to ask uncle Naruto_

(living room)  
(normal pov)

"NARUTO I have to ask you something" Ukira said

"what it it Uki-chan" Naruto asked a little worry

"unlce Naruto is it true that I have to live with Sakura in my 13 birthday" Ukira asked

Naruto was a little shocked cause he didn't expect this. He thought that Sasuke wasn't going to tell her about it until they were sure that there was nothing to do to stop Tsunade's will

"yes it's true but how do you know?" he asked

" I read it in daddy's journal and it said that it's hard to convince the elders" she said in a sad voice

"Ukira we're trying our best but the elders respect Tsunade alot and we're getting short of time" Naruto said

Ukira was now crying she couldn't helped it. She wants to live with her dad and she doesn't want to be far away from him.

"Ukira don't cry please I promise that I'll try my best to not to let her take you she doesn't deserve you" he said

(3 days later)

Today Sasuke was coming back but he was a little late.

"Naturo-san why's daddy late?" Ukira asked

"I don't know Ukira-chan he should be here by now"Naruto answered

just then Sasuke came in and Ukira went to hug him.

"sorry I'm late I got hurt and I had to get heal" Sasuke said

"Ukira wait for me outside I have to talk to Naruto about the mission"

"okay daddy"

(hokage's office)

"I see well I didn't expect them to attack so soon I'm sorry Sasuke but I'll have to send you again and this time is a 5 day mission" Naruto said

"okay but can you give me 2 days I want to be with Ukira" Sasuke said

"ok but I have to talk to you about Ukira" Naruto said

"what is it?" Sasuke asked a little worry

"Ukira knows that she'll have to live with Sakura when she's 13..." Naruto said but before he could finish Sasuke had a kunai in his throat.

"what? did you tell her Naruto?"

"no Sasuke I'll never do that" Sasuke let go of Naruto and signaling him to continue

"she took your 'journal' and I don't know what you wrote but now she knows"

"shit I forget that I wrote that "

"teme I didn't know that you have a diary Is that so secret that you haven't told your best friend?" Naruto said in a teasing voice

"shut up dobe I'm going to talk to Ukira"

(Uchiha residance)

"daddy how did you got hurt?Ukira asked

"well one of my teammates got attacked and I had to protect him but by doing it I got hurt"Sasuke answered

"what is his name?"

"Atashi guru"

"that's a weird name but ok"

"why do you wan to know?"

"just curiuos"

"don't lie Ukira I know that everytime I got hurt because of a teammate you ask Naruto to not to let that person to ever go to a mission with me, I don't want you to do that anymore Ukira just because I got hurt it doesn't mean they're weak I'm dissaponted on you"Sasuke said in an angry voice

"sorry daddy-sob- I just don't want you-sob- to get hurt I'M SORRY"Ukira said between sobs then she started crying

"Ukira don't cry I'm not mad at you ok let's forget about that but don't do it again"she nodded

"Ukira let's get serious now I know that you know about Tsunade's will now and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..."

"don't worry daddy I think it was better for me not to know but can you try harder I don't want to live with hurt I HATE HER" Ukira said

"Ukira I'll never let her have you she doesn't deserve you I promise you and we're trying very hard ok now let's eat" Sasuke said

as predicted they were eating fried tomatoes.

(7 days later)  
(Ukira's pov)  
Today daddy comes back from his mission as always I went to live with uncle Naruto.I have been writing on my journal there aren't really interesting stuff but I can express my feeling. I told daddy that he can read my dairy if he wants but he said no cause it's personal and he thinks I should let my thoughts to me. Today uncle Naruto told me that Kenji was coming back from his mission. It was a 3 week mission and that it was dangerous. I hope he's ok I don't want him to get hurt. Daddy's late again.

"hogake-sama there's a message for you from Sasuke-sama" an anbu said giving Naruto a letter

"Naruto-san what is it?" I asked

"Ukira-chan teme got hurt and he's in the hospital right now it says that he got seriously hurt and that Sakura healed him but he's is unconsious right now"Naruto said

(hospital)

I went directly to the hospital.

"can I help you?" a lady asked me

"I want to know where my daddy is he's Uchiha Sasuke" I said

"he's in room 267 but he's not allow to have visitors"She said, I didn't care I wanted to see my daddy.

"wait" she yelled

_I don't care what she says I'm going to see my daddy no matter what_ I thought

(room 267)

"I don't think he'll wake up in a while"someone said

"yeah but what about her daughter?"

"I think we know what will happen to her"

_I don't know what these people are talking about but I don't care._

"I want to know what's wrong with my daddy in this instant" I said

"Ukira-chan what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"what do you think ?I have come to see my daddy" I answered

"Ukira-chan your dad is seriously injure and he can't have visitors I'm sorry but you'll have to leave"She said

"what I'm not leaving no matter what you say he's my father and I have the right to see him" I said

"Ukira he might be your father but I'm in charge of this hospital and you'll have to listen to me and I'm your mother" she said

_what how dare she_

"and I'm the hokage and I say that Ukira can stay here ias long as she wants" Naruto said

"what? Naruto you migth be the hokage but I'm in charge of the hospital and you have no right to tell me what to do here or have you forgetten that Tsunade said that I'm the law in here"Sakura said

"of coure I haven't forgetten my dear Sakura but I'm the hokage and I have convince the elders to let Hinata be in charge of the hospital and as her husband this is mine too so Sakura what were you saying?" Naruto said

_I can see she's about to cry what a weakling she is I mean she always cry everytime something bad happens to her._

"fine you can stay here Ukira-chan and Naruto I have to talk to you"

_they're gone_

"hi daddy this time you got seriously hurt but don't worry I know how strong you are and you'll be fine soon" I said crying

(Uchiha residance)

_I left the hospital 2 hours ago I can't see my father like that it hurts me so much._  
knock knock

"come in"I called

"Ukira-chan there's something I have to talk to you"Naruto said

"what is it?"I asked

"Ukira-chan you know that your father is seriously hurt and you have to live with someone while he's gone and Sakura knows that and you know about Tsunade's will well Sakura took advantage of it and she's taking care of you"He said

"what?she can't do that I can live with you and what does this has to do with Tsunade's will"

"Ukira-chan I want you to live with me but in Tsunade's will it said that if Sasuke is not available to take care of you then you'll be living with your mother and I try to convince the elders to let you live with me but they said that I'm the hokage and I'll be busy and I won't be able to take care of you"

"but I don't wat to live with her I hate her please can we try something else"

"Ukira-chan there's nothing else to do and she's coming to pick you up in about a hour , don't worry I'll be here with you"

(1 hour later)

knock knock

"it's her" Naruto said

"Ukira-chan how are you? are you ready cause you're coming to live wiht me" Sakura said in a disgusting sweet voice

"hn"

"Sakura I have to talk to you first"

"what do you want hogake-sama?"

"Sakura I don't want you to hurt Ukira more and if you do I swear I kick you out of konoha and torture you" Naruto said in a dangerous voice

(Sakura's house)

"ok Ukira-chan this is my house your room is upstairs the third one to the right I hope you like it I decorate it myself" Sakura said

I went upstairs and I'm going to stay in my room forever I don't want to see her

"OMG" _what the hell this room is all pink and girly_

(15 minutes later)

all I have been doing is re-decorating my room now it's black and blue like my daddy's.

"Ukira-chan come here I have to talk to you" Sakura said

sigh _man do I have a choice_

"what?"

"Neji-san is coming in any minute with Ayumi and I want to explain them that you're living here"

then Neji and Ayumi came in , they all looked at me then Neji looked at Sakura

"Neji-san Ukira-chan is living with us because Sasuke got hurt in a mission and he's in the hospital and I have decide it to take care of Ukira-chan"

"looks like Uchiha is getting weak"He said with a smirk

"WHAT ?how dare you to talk of my daddy like that he can beat you up in any minute and if you say one more thing about him I swear I'll kick you ass" I said

"looks like you got the Uchiha's temper"he said with another smirk

"ok let's eat"

(kitchen)

_man this is so boring nobody talks and they're so quiet_

"Ukira-chan how do you usually eat dinner?"Ayumi asked

"well daddy always ask me how my day was and after we eat we do something together then he takes me to bed and kiss my forehead" I answered

"don't you think your father is treating you like if you're a baby I think you're too old for that I don't do that to Ayumi anymore"Neji said

"well one night I told daddy that I'm a little old for that and then he stopped doing it but I felt lonely I love when daddy kisses my forehead and he's always telling me that I'll always be his baby girl no matter what" I said

"it's funny how you call your dad daddy girls our age don't call their father daddy" Ayumi said

"well I don't care what other girls our age do and think he's my daddy and he'll always be and I'll call him like that till the day I die"I said

"well Ukira-chan that's lovevly Sasuke-kun is really lucky you know and has he found a girl already?" Sakura asked in a sad voice

"no and I don't want him to have another woman" I answered

"why?"the 3 of them asked

"cause daddy might love that woman so much that he'll forget about me and then he'll have more kids and he won't love me anymore" I answered

"Ukira-chan I know Sasuke-kun and he'll NEVER stop loving even if he has another woman and he'll always prefer you even if he'll have more kids"Sakura said

"hn"

"Ukira-chan do you want to go training with me and dad?"Ayumi asked

_what, of course not I mean if it wasn't for him daddy wouldn't be suffering_

"of course not Ukira-chan is coming to the hospital with me" Sakura said

"well I have to train cause daddy says that I have to be strong ,he likes it when I train" I lied but I don't want to be with her

"it's ok you can go now let's go to sleep"Sakura said

(upstairs)

man I want to go to sleep and I hope daddy wakes up tomorrow.  
that's surprising I saw Neji going to his room and Sakura going to another one.

"they don't sleep together they said that they don't feel comfortable"Ayuki said like if reading my thoughts

"Ukira-chan do you want me to kiss your forehead?"Sakura asked

I closed the door

(next day)

"mom where are my gloves?"Ayumi asked

_what the hell is 8 in the morning and they're awake man this is so troublesome_

"Ukira wake up it's time for breakfeast"Neji said

(kitchen)

"Ukira-chan good morning you look beutiful today"Sakura said

"hn"

_they're all eating eggs ,eww how can they eat that_

"Ukira-chan what does your father makes for your breakfeast" Sakura asked

"well first of all we wake up at 12 o'clock and we get ramen sometimes daddy wakes up late and I make breakfeast for him" I said

"what? Sasuke-kun has always been lazy"she said

"Ukira-chan are you ready?"Ayuki asked

"for what?"

"we're training today and mom is coming today with us she's teaching you how to use super strenght ad healing jutsus"She said"but you must wear gloves I'll get you some"

"don't worry I have some"

"you do but they don't sell gloves anymore and the one that Ayumi is wearing are mine"Sakura said

"my daddy gave them for me from the sand village he said they're valuable that hokage-sam gave them to him"I said

_'flashback'_

_"daddy daddy daddy you're back I have been waiting for you" a 9 year old Ukira said_

_"well I'm back now and I have something for you" Sasuke said handing her a pair of gloves_

_"what's this daddy?"_

_"this is a gift from the hokage of sand village he said that you're so beutiful that they remind him of you and he told me to give them to you"Sasuke said"you know one day you'll learn how to use super strenght and you'll have to wear gloves and this gloves are made for this, do you like them?"_

_"YES daddy they're pretty but they're a little too big for me"_

_"don't worry they'll fit you one day" Sasuke said hugging her daughter_

_'end of flashback'_

"ok go get them cause in 15 minutes we're leaving"Neji said

"hn"

(Ukira's room)

_where did a left those gloves, oh yeah but where's my key_ .I started looking for my key when I found it I opened a wooden box.The box is a gift from my daddy I keep my most valuable things in here and the key is the necklace that my daddy gave me but sometimes I forgot.Inside there are my gloves, my diary,a ring actually my dad's engagement ring but he throw it and I took it cause if one day I get marry I want my husband to wear it I have my reasons and there's a letter the one my daddy wrote when he was in a 1 month mission and a rose this rose it's special cause kenji-kun gave it to me one night and he said beautiful things to me.

_'falshback'_

_I was crying in the bench where my dad left my mom long time ago but that doesn't matter I was crying cause I dreamed that my dad was angry at me and he said he hates me and that I ruined his life.I know it was stupid to cry over that but if I think about it I have ruined my dad's life.I didn't notice that Kenji-kun was there and that he was looking at me._

_"Ukira-chan what's wrong?"He asked I told him everything and I started crying._

_"Ukira-chan you're stupid cause you know you father loves you I have never seen someone show so much affection to its child I mean your father is always telling you how much he loves you and I think you're the only reason why he's happy if it wasn't for you he'll be full of hate after what your mother did"Kenji-kun said_

_"arigatou kenji-kun and I think you're right"I said_

_"and you know what do you remember the time when your father said that you're beutiful as a flower I think he's right, here"he said handing me a rose_

_"you see this flower well this is a special rose cause it's beautiful and when it fades it'll look beutiful like you" he said kissing my cheek_

_'end of flashback'_

I still remember that night and he was right the flower still looks beutiful. I took the gloves and changed my clothes for training.

(downstairs)

"Ukira-chan you look beautiful in your training clothes did you choose them?" Sakura said

I was wearing a black short skirt and a white tank top with white boots. The skirt wasn't that long it reached my knees.

"no , my daddy said that I look beutiful with boots and that his mother used to wear this"I said

"well they're really pretty"

they're white boots with black gems around them and they looked really pretty.

"and then skirt Kenji gave it to me and he said that he likes it when I wear skirts"I said blushing

(training ground)

"ok first I want Ukira and Ayumi to fight and then I'll tell you what are your weakness and we'll train on that"Neji said

we got in our positions and after 10 minutes I won.

_wow is Ayumi that weak_

"Ayumi-chan are you ok? Ukira-chan I think you overdid it"Sakura said healing her

"it's not my fault that she's weak"I said

"Ayumu is not weak I have been training her and she's really strong"Neji said

"well it doesn't look like it sakura did you taught her how to use super strenght?"I asked

"yeah why?"

"well her punches aren't really that strong and she looks like she can't use it too much"

"well Ayumi doesn't has good chakra control that's why"

"hn"

"now I'm going to teach you ok so pay attention cause this is hard put your gloves on"

"my head hurts"Ayumi said waking up

"hey Ayumi I'm sorry next time I'll be alot easier on you " I said

"it's ok"

"Ayumi put your gloves on I want you to teach Ukira how to use super strenght"Neji said

Ayumi put her gloves on. They're ugly I mean they're black but it looks almost grey and they look old.

"ok Ukira-chan first you gather chakra in your fist and then you let it go but concentrate like this" Ayumi said breaking a rock

"now put your gloves on don't worry if they're not like mom's it doesn't matter it's hard to find gloves this good and pretty"She said

_she calls that pretty eww no wonder why se dresses like that._

Ayumi is wearing white tight pants and a red top with blue sandals and her headband is in her head like how sakura wears it.

"don't worry Ukira-chan I know there aren't gloves as pretty as mine now but it doesn't matter how yours look like"Sakura said

I took out my gloves and they all looked at it with surprise looks.

I know why they're looking at it like that cause they're pretty. They are balck gloves but they are made of silk and they're long and they have green gems on them.

"they're pretty Ukira-chan"Ayumi said in a jelous voice

"now try to break that rock"

_this is easy I mean I'm the best controler chakra but I'll show them._ I did what Ayumi but this time I hit the ground and it break in pieces.

"wow Ukira-chan that was great you're good at this"Sakura said

"can I go I'm tire and bore" I said

"Ukira-chan we're not done"  
sigh

"UKIRA-CHAN" a very familiar voice yell

"Kenji-kun"I said in a sweet voice

_what's he doing here OMG I hope he won't hate me cause I'm training with Neji and Kenji-kun hates Neji cause he destroyed Tsunade's life.He's an overprotective cousin._

"Ukira-chan I heard what happen to you and I'm sorry and I wanted to know if you want to go with me to the temple to prey for your dad"Kenji said

_OMG is Kenji-kun asking me out I can't belive it I haven't told anyone but I love Kenji-kun after that night I had realize what a great guy he is._

"ok Kenji-kun" I said in a shy voice

"Ukira-chan can Ayumi go too?"Sakura asked I turned around and Ayumi was blushing. _WTF Ayumi likes Kenji-kun, there's no way I'll let her have him._

"no"

"why?"

"cause I said so"

(Uzumaki temple)

"this is nice Kenji-kun"I said

"yeah I come here when I'm sad"

"I have never seen you sad Kenji-kun when are you sad?"

"when you're sad"

I blushed

"Ukira-chan I want to tell you something"

"yeah"

"I love you"

_what? is this true ?OMG my dream has come true_

"Kenji-kun..?"

"yeah"

"I LOVE YOU TOO" I yelled and I kissed him.

(night)

"Ukira-chan it's late go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow" Sakura said

"sorry I can't"

"what? I'm your mother and you'll listen to me"

"my MOTHER and where have you been this 11 years tell me, living with Neji and blaming my daddy for what you did and how many times have you talk to me in a motherly way" I said

"Ukira-chan I haven't been with you cause you haven't let me"

"now you're saying it's my fault sometimes I wish that daddy hadn't come back to konoha"I said then Sakura slap me

"don't say that, you don't know how much I suffered when Sasuke-kun was gone and sometimes I wish..."

"what?that you could make him suffered like he did to you well let me tell you something what you did to him is worst then what he did to you I mean you suffered because you loved him when he didn't love you and you knew it so if you suffered it was your choice" I said

(Ukira's room)

_I hate this I hate this house I HATE HER._

"daddy please wake up soon I don't want to be here anymore" I said

**how was that please review guys and tell me do you think I should pair up Sasuke and Sakura? tell me what you think ok**


	4. Chapter 4

ok I want to know how many people want Sakura and Sasuke to end up together please tell me and depending of how much people want it I'll add more chapters 


	5. Chapter 5

ok guys I have recieve reviews and most of them say that they don't want Sakura and Sasuke together if you want them t end up together please review 


	6. Chapter 6

ok I haven't really decided if I'll edn up Sasuke and Sakura so this chapter will be Ukira's diary.In here it'll explain why she hates her mom and her points of view. I don't own Naruto

(Ukira's room)

Ukira couldn't sleep after the fight she had with her mom so she decided to write on her diary. First Ukira torn off all the pages because all she had write were missions, meeting and all that stuff but she hasn't write anything personal. Ukira wanted to tell how she feels but she doesn't trust anyone except her dad but right now he can't listen to her. So she'll write her feelings and thoghts.

**Dear,diary**

**writing on a diary it's a weird experience for me not only because I have never written anything before but because it seems to me that later on neither I or anyone else will be interest in the musings of a 12 year old girl. The reason why I'm writing this it's because I'm mad with my mother and I want to explain my feelings, I know there are people I could trust but after what happened with my mother,I think good people can change to bad in just a few minutes. The only person I really trust is my daddy but he's out for now and I don't think I'll be able to explain him how I feel. Right now I feel angry and furious and so many things but most of them are directed to my mother. My dad had said to me many times that I should have a good relationship with her that what she did was a mistake and that there was no solution. Of course I asked him why he didn't forgive her, he didn't say anything but when I read his 'journal' I found the real reason, he has forgive my mom but he can't forget and he didn't want to ruin Ayumi's life. I felt furios when I read that I mean he didn't want to detroy her life but what about mine doesn't he cares. When I read the rest I learned that he cared, he thought that if he forgave my mom then she could make the same mistake and that if I knew of her secret I'll suffer.It's a little ironic cause I suffer anyway. Nobody forgave my mother and they still don't, I think there's more than what they told me but I wouldn't asked them cause what if it's something really bad and it'll hurt my dad by remembering. I know I should have forgive my mother and had a good relationship with her but it wasn't that easy. I did try but she was the one that push me away. I still remember the tiem when I tried to be good and all she did was yelled at me.**

Ukira stopped writing and she started rememberin about that day.

'flashback'

_A 8 year old Ukira was walking toward her mother's house. Of course she knew of what her mother did but she thought that maybe she could try._

_knock knock_

_"come in" Sakura called_

_when Sakura enter she saw her mother cooking._

_"Ukira what're you doing here"_

_"well...I..wante"_

_"what did Sasuke-kun send you to insult me or what speak and fast I don't have time for you"_

_that hurt Ukira's heart_

_"no my daddy didn't send me here I came on my own"_

_"what a great father he is letting her daughter walk on her own in this village"_

_"well at least he's betetr than you"_

_"you know what if you're not going to say anything useful then go away I don't have time for you I have to go to a meeting for Ayumi you know she's a good girl unlike some people I know" Sakura said in a cold voice_

_"look who's talking and you know what I was going to be nice with you but since you don't have time I'll go"_

_"YOU NICE yeah right I mean you're Sasuke's daughter you're as cold and rude as he was and you know what I'm tire of your little attitude you can go I don't care I can't belive you're my daughter you're nothing"_

_"fine FUCK YOU"_

'end of flashback'

Ukira didn't want to remember it but as she kept writing the more she thought that it was right to hate her mother. She kept writing.

**of course that wasn't the only time when I tried to be nice to her but I still couldn't forgive her. I know people in Konoha had insult her but I was talking nice to her and I didn't finish what I was going to say but she decided to let all her anger on me. There was another time when I was 10 years old. It was her birthday, I even made her a gift. It was a cherry blossom carved in the Uchiha symbol. I went to her house that day but instead of knocking I decided to hear what they were talking about. I eavesdropped on them. I heard my mother laughing and thanking Ayumi for her present. But what maked me mad was when she said that her toher child was so ungrateful that she didn't came to stop by.I was going to knock and give her my present but then she said that even if I id came it wouldn't matter cause she's tire of me and that she gives a damn of what I think. I felt so angry and sad. As you can see I didn't hate my mother at all but with time I learned that my mother was really a bitch.Now she wants to be with me and I hate her cause she acts like if she never said those things. That's what makes me more angry that she acts like nothing had happened. And worst of all is that when I was young my daddy told me stories about her like how she acted when they were gening, chuunin and juunin and I can't believe how she was and how she is now. Sometimes I think it would have been better if my daddy had told me that my mother died. I don't know but I think at least I wouldn't hate her so much. It makes sad to know that my daddy never had a ggod life I mean his familly was killed by his brother then he lived only by revenge and when he finally understood that his life was mess up he choose to come back to Konoha live a happy life with my mother and a year later she betrays him. I know daddy was a little mean to her but I have to admit that she was really really anoyying, even I wouldn't like her. I don't think my daddy will ever be happy, he always says that I'm the only good thing he has in his life and I don't want to live him. I think I'm going to stay with him forever so he can at least have a happy ending. I should thank Ayumi for giving this present it really helps alot and maybe now I won't be so rude to her. From now on instead of calling you dairy I'll call you Sasuke. You'll be my real friens who will listen to me and won't bothe rme bye asking quetions or anything**.

**sincerily yours,  
Uchiha Ukira**

knock knock

sigh

"who is it" Ukira asked

"it's me Ayumi can I come in?" Ayumi asked

"yeah"

"I heard you had a fight with mom and I hope she didn't make you mod or hurt you"

"has she hit you before?" Ukira asked

"well yeah 3 times and I think she was right I was a little rude to her and I shouldn't had said all those things to her"

"well this is the first time she has hit me actually she slapped me but it doesn't matter cause I won't let her touch me again"

"you know I think you should give mom an opportunity I mean she ain't really bad she's just a little sad"

"sad?well I have been sad too and you don't see me hitting people do you?"

"sorry I shouldn't have said that after all what else could I have expect from you?"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"well my dad thinks you're a spoiled child" Ayumi answered in a low voice

"and what do you think?"

"well I don't think you're spoiled at all sometimes I wish my parents were like yours"

"you know I only have one parent"

"I know and even thought you have one , your dad loves you so much that I think it's enough"

"it is enough I didn't need a mother and I had many people that loves me"

"well yeah but they don't love me"

"who? you mean Naruto-kun, Tenten-san, Ino-chan well you get it"

"yeah I mean them specially Tenten"

"I don't think they hate cause I talked to Naruto-kun and he said he doesn't hate you but I'm not sure about Tenten-san"

"they didn't hate me but I pushed them away and now I regret it"

"maybe they just think that you need time and when you talk to them they'll treat you nice"

"yeah but I'm not sure about Tenten-san a long time ago I insulted her and her daughter I said mean things to her"

"well I really don't know about that but maybe if you try and with patience she can forgive you after all she forgave Neji-teme"

"huh?"

"sorry I forgot he's your dad"

"oh don't worry about it "

"but what do you mean she forgave my dad?"

"well she forgave him but she can't forget and their daughter is a teenager now I don't think she'll ever forgive him"

"oh"

"well I want to tell you something"

"yes"

"don't let them treat you like dirt I mean your parents I know Sakura wants you to be a nerd like she was and become a medical nin and all that stuffs she did and don't let your dad to order you around, it's time you have some freedom"

"you want me to rebel against them"

"no that's not what I mean what I mean is that well how do I explain this?"

"don't worry I'll wait"

"I think I got it well do you remember a time when they told you to do something but you didn't want to do it you felt it was wong but you still did it"

"yeah"

"well that's what I mean when you feel that they're wrong speak and tell them what you think"

"it's easy for you cause your dad will listen to you and he will NOT hurt you"

"well my daddy hit me one time"

"he did?"

"yeah"

"will you tell me? sorry I shouldn't have asked that it was rude if I had said that infront of my parents they'll be mad"

"you know that's what I mean, do you think they should be mad at you just cause you said that?"

"no"

"see then you should have asked and be strong"

"anyway you want to know how it happened?"

"YES"

"ok, well when I was 11 I told my daddy that I was so mad with my mother and that I hate her he told me he knew and I told him how can he know when he doesn't know how I'm feeling then he siad that he understand me and I got mad cause he didn't and I told him how can he know how I feel when his mother wasn't a slut was she? and that got my daddy mad and he hit me, I was shock cause my daddy had never hit me and he said he was sorry and he won't do that again and it was his fault for losing his temper, I was still a little shock but then I remember what happened to my grandma and how nice she was and it was my fault and I told daddy that he shouldn't be sorry that he did what it was right and that it was my fault cause I was so mad at Sakura that I let my anger crontrol me and that I hurt him and it wasn't fair cause jsut because I'm suffering it doesn't mean he should suffer more and that's hot it happened"

"wow you know I have never heard you talkinglike this"

"it's ok at least you're a little more open"

"I have to go and thanks for the...um..talk and maybe I'll take your advice"

"don't worry about it and thank you"

"for what?"

"for the dairy you know it's a big help"

"don't worry about it I guess we're even"

"yeah"

"are you coming for dinner I think it'll be nice to have some company you know it's really quiet and I don't think you'll be with us for a long time"

"I don't know I'm still a little mad"

"well you know you can always take it back at her" Ayuki said grinning

Ukira grin back "looks like you took my advice seriously"

"it looks like it"

"ok I'll be there in 15 minutes I have to put my diary somewhere"

"don't worry we won't eat till the next 10 minutes you know I really hate the rules you know sometimes I think Tenten-san is thankful that we took that grumpy guy away from her"

"hahahaha I think you're rigth"

"Ukira-chan thak you really you don't know you're the only person that talks this way"

"maybe I got it from Sakura"

"yeah maybe you're right but she's most of the time a goody goody and believe you're not"

"yeah I think I got it from my daddy too"

"well I'll wait for you"

"yeah see ya"

(15 minutes later)

"Ukira you came for dinner"Sakura said

"yeah I won't stop eating just because of you"

"you're late did you know that? maybe you don't know but we have some rules here we have a certain time for dinner and I made that rule so we could eat as a family together"Neji said

"well I think I'm not included in the word 'we' cause in this house it's 'you' and 'me' " Ukira said

"you know just because your mother lives here it doesn't mean you can talk like that to me"

"well if you don't like me then I can leave I won't mind actually it'll made happy"

"Ukira Neji-san dinner is ready" Sakura said interrupting

they all started eating but Neji glare at Ukira in some times.

"what am I so pretty that you can't stop looking at me?"Ukira asked a little irritaded

"I have better things to look at"

"yeah like your face"she said sacarstic

"you know you're like your father rude and selfish"

"selfish and YOU are calling me selfish"

"what're you saying?"

"well I didn't leave my daughter and didn't even bother to say sorry to her or at least try to talk to her"

"that's none of your business"

"it is of my business cause like I suffer she did too but you know what hurt her more it was that you didn't even say sorry to her you didn't even try to talk to her, you know she loves you but you didn't try and that was the worst you could do"

Neji stayed quiet and kept eating but he was thinking of what Ukira said

"do you really think she loves me?" Neji asked

"I shouldn't tell you this but I think Tsunade-nee san deserves to be happy she might ignore you and insult you but if you really want to be close to her you have to be patient cause if she sees you're honest she'll realize that you do care about her"

"thanks"

"hn"

"like I said you're like your father"

"I'm done I'm leaving" Ukira said

"Ukira you know you have school tomorrow and you have a parents meeting and since Sasuke-kun it's out for a while, I thought that maybe I could.."

"definately no"

"but someone has to go?"

"I already asked Naruto-kun and he said that nobody has to comes and I think you'll be busy working"

"don't worry about it"

"I said no and that's final please mother I don't want you there don't make this harder for me"

"ok Ukira if that's what you want at least you called me mother"

"yeah good night everyone and please don't wake me up early I'm not an early bird"

"bye Ukira"they all said in union

**ok that's it did you like it please tell me and I'll think about Sasuke and Sakura**


	7. Chapter 7

**please review**

(Ukira's room)

"Ukira honey wake up it's time for school"Sakura called

sigh _troublesome woman_ Ukira thought

(downstairs)

evryone was eating breakfeast even Neji.

"goog morning Ukira"Sakura said

"hn"

"Ukira stop being so much like your father and say a full sentence for once" Sakura scolded

"I can answer how I want and daddy never scolded me for how I talk"Ukira said

"well Sasuke-kun had you really spoiled"

"well he's MY father and he can raise me how he wants"

"Ukira I don't want to fight again I think you don't like being here do you?"

"what do you think?"

"well you never say anything to me"

"and do I have a reason to talk to you?"

"I'm your mom and since your father is away for now I have to take care of you, you can talk to me about school, boys anything"

"look I'll make this clear I have never love you like a mother and this is the first time you have ever taken care of me and I don't think I should talk to you about those things cause it's my life, ok?"

"Ukira I just want to help you I want you to feel happy"

"if you want me happy make my daddy wake up"

"Ukira Sasuke-kun was seriously hurt and it'll take him time to wake up"

"you're lying you just don't want him to wake up" Ukira yelled

"Ukira how can you think that low of me"

"I do cause I can and I know you can make daddy wake up"

"you're wrong I can't"

"but mom you can you have done it before right?" Ayumi said

"Ayumi don't interrupt that's rude didn't we teach you manners?"

"yeah mom but I'm just saying and it's not rude"

"Ayumi shut up and just be quiet"

"why do I always have to shut up?"

"because that's what decent ladies do"

"mom stop talking about that shit"

"Ayumi don't curse and it's not shit do you think someone will want to marry you if you keep talking like that?"

"well you're marry and if I want someone with me I can do what you did, fuck somebody's else husband"

slap

"Ayumi don't talk to me like that"

"why?"

"because that's not the way you should talk to your mother"

"but it's true mother I'm tire of always being quiet letting people say what they want and I'm tire of listening to a slut"Ayumi yelled running

"Ayumi wait"

"do you see Ukira this is your fault"

"what? how is ti mine?"

"cause I know you teach Ayumi to be so rude and repulsive"

"come on Sakura you totally deserve that"

"what Ayumi must be sad now and she was so happy before s,he has never complain before"

"yeah right"

"it's true she never say anything she was respectful and quiet"

"have you ever talk to her? do you even know how she feels about being your daughter"

"well I always ask her how was her day or what's going on?"

"do you even know you daughter?"

"of course I do"

"yeah right"

"Ukira don't star being so rude"

"you know what I better get going to school I think I like it more there"

(school)

Ukira sat down on her usual spot. She always sits alone even Ayumi has more friends than she does.

"Ukira-chan can I sit here?"Kenji asked

_did he just asked me?OMG yes you can of course_

"sure"she answered

"Ukira-chan how have you been?"

"not really good"

"why?"

"and you even ask"

"sorry"

"don't worry I think I need to vent"

"ok I'll listen"

"ok here I go"

he nodded

"you know when Naruto-san told me that my daddy was hurt I felt hurt too and worry and sad and.."

"I think I get it"

"sorry"

"don't worry about it keep going"

"well when he told me I was going to live with Sakura I was mad and I felt all these things like hatred and so many things but none of them were happyness or joy but what was worst was taht I felt like I betrayed my daddy"

"why?"

"cause what if she was nice and I started feeling something for her and I can't cause she hurt my daddy so much that he can barely keep going with his life and if he by any chance sees me smiling with her or something I know he'll pair up with her again and no matter what I say he'll think it'll be the best so he could make me happy"

"but what's wrong with that?"

"don't you see if they come back then everytime my daddy is with her he'll remember what she did and he'll suffer"

"ooooh"

"anyway now that I live with her I know what kind of a woman she is"

"and what kind of woman she is?"

"she's a bitch slut and too many things but most important she' a double person"

"what do you mean?"

"she can be nice so she can get you by her side but if your not she could be a bitch"

"I see she must be really bad then"

"of course she is"

"well she doesn't look like it you know"

"what do you mean?"

"well Ayumi always seems to be fine with her and she's always quiet and never complains about her"

"I know but actually that's not how she feels I think I'm the only person she has ever told her real feelings"

"that's good"

"uh?"

"Ukira you know you have become a better person even with Ayumi"

"hn"

"and you have been more open"

"hn"

"ok forget that"

"hey"

"I'm kidding"

"you better be"

"ok class settle down"Shikamaru said

"ok today it's the parent's meeting and your parents we'll be coming soon I hope not"He muttered the last part

"Ukira is your mom coming?"Kenji asked

"no"

"ok"

"why?"

"cause I wanted to tell her that I'm going out with you"  
Ukira blushed at that sentence

"you don't have to but you do have to worry when my daddy wakes up cause he's really overprotective"

"hahaha I know"

"ok class your parents are coming"

everyone was entering even Naruto was there.

"what's you father doing here?"Ukira asked Kenji

"well he said he wants to know about his son but his real reason is to escape paperwork"

"I knew it"

"Ukira-chan Kenji what are you 2 doing here doing all alone in the back?"Naruto asked in a perveted voice

"Naruto don't start"Ukira warned

"ok ok oh Ukira-chan"

"yes?"

"there are news that your father seems to be waking up"

"is he awake?"Ukira asked in an eager voice

"no but he sometimes moves his fingers and says something"

"what does he says?"

"I don't know he only moves his lips but we can't quite make the words it looks like he repeats the same thing over and over again"

"oh"Ukira said in a sad voice

"I think what he says is Ukira"

"REALLY"

"yeah, relax I'm sure he'll wake up pretty soon"

"I hope, I don't want to live with her anymore"

"yeah I'm sorry Ukira-chan I'm trying to convince the elders"

"it's ok" sigh

"so when is the wedding?"Naruto asked very preverted

"SHUT UP"both of them yelled

"you know you're really annoyi..."Ukira stopped at the middle of her sentence

"Ukira-chan what's wrong?"Kenji asked but Ukira just kept staring at something and when he saw what was it he gasped

"what's she doing here?"she asked

"who Sakura?"Naruto asked

"yeah"

"well if you don't remember she's Ayumi's mother so she can be here"

Ukira could feel all the hate coming back at her

"she doesn't waste any opportunity does she?"

"no, she's very crafty"

sigh"well there's nothing I can really do about it"

"oh Ukira-chan would you like to come have dinner with us?"Kenji asked

"sure"

"and you can sleepover"

"sounds good"

"yeah that's good but I don't want to be a grandpa at such at young age"Naruto said both of them blushed

"urusai"

"ok ok geez relax people"

"Naruto-san aren't you suppose to listen what they're saying about Kenji?"

"and why would I want to listen that?'

both kids slapped their foreheads

"Naruto that' why you're here"

"really?"

"yeah"Ukira said with venom in her voice

"hahaha you're right Ukira-chan I better listen"

"so that's how the competition is going to be"Shikamaru said

"what competition?"Naruto asked everyone slapped their foreheads

"and to think that's our Hokage"Shikamaru said

"hey I'm one of the greatest Hokage's"Naruto said

"Naruto did you even listen to what I said"

"well not all just part of it"

"and what is par of it?"

"that's how the competition it's going to be"

"is that all?"

he nodded

"ok listen cause I'm going to explain it again you seee every year we held a competition and I was explaining how it was going to bla bla bla bla bla"

"and that's how the competition it's going to be"Shikamaru said

"uh what is it?"Naruto said

"Naruto were you even listening to me"

"not at all but I heard the last part"by now everyone had veins in their foreheads

"listen there's going to be a competition and why am I even explaining to you you are the hokage? aren't you suppose to know about it"Ukira said

"you mean the competition that it's going to be for genins"

"YEAH"

"hehehe I already know about it why are you even mention it?"by now Ukira was glaring at Naruto and if looks could kill Naruto might be already dead but there are times when Ukira can't control her temper like now.

"you know about it and you made us heard all that long speech for 2 hours"Ukira said with venom

"well Ukira-chan I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't know you were talking about that competition"

"that's it"Ukira throwed him with her unhuman strenght and he flied all through the walls

"ouch that hurt"Kenji said"Ukira-chan don't you think you overdid it? you're creepy like that"

Ukira turned around and everyone gasped. She looked evil her eyes looked red and she was breathing heavy.

"Kenji shut the HELL up and your father totally deserve that"Ukira said in a voice that even Sakura got scared.

"Ukira-chan next time remind me that you have that unhuman strenght"Naruto said passing out

(Neji's apartment)

Ukira entered the 'doom' house how she calls it.

"Ukira-chan are you ok?"Ayumi asked

"good"she answered "and yours?" just then Ukira saw the bruises on Ayumi's arms

"Ayumi what happened?"

"I got into a fight"

"what? why?"

"cause they insulted one of my family's members"

"was it because of your mother?"

"no"

"your father?"

"no"

"then who?"

"you"

"me?"

"yeah they said that your father is unconsious because he deserve it cause he had spoiled you too much and you're a show off"

"WHAT they said that I'm going to kill those bitches"

"who are they?"

"don't worry I beat them up"

"you did?"

"yeah and very badly and my dad it's going to be very mad at me"

"but he doesn't have to I mean you did it for a good reason"

"you don't understand my mom will get mad too and please don't come out when they come"

"why?"just then the door was open and Ayumi pushed Ukira into the closet

"AYUMI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"Sakura yelled

"here"Ayumi said

"Ayumi why did you beat those girls?"

"cause they deserve it I did it for a good reason"

"and what good reason would that be?"Neji asked

"they insulted Sasuke-sama and Ukira-chan"

"so this was Ukira's fault"Sakura said

"no she wasn't there I was the one that did everything"

"Ayumi I know you're a good child but take blame from others is too much"

"but I'm not taking.."

"she's right Sakura in the reports it said that the girls had attacks that can only be made by hyuuga's techniques"Neji said

"I bet Ukira influence her I need to report this to the elders so they could see how bad Sasuke has raise her and if she lives with me she could be better"

"is that why you're doing this ?you know it wasn't Ukira-chan's fault you're only saying that cause you want the elders to take Ukira-chan away from Sasuke-sama you're a monster"Ayumi said but Sakura slapped her

"how can you say that? I have been I great mother to you haven't I?"

"NO you haven't do you know what really you have been doing? well let me tell you all you have been doing is telling me to always be quiet , always repect people older than me and listen to them and think they're right even when they are so wrong but you have never asked me how's life? if I have a problem or how do I feel?you know what when I used to tell you that I hated Ukira-chan I didn't really hated her I envy her you know why cause her father is always showing her love I think every gir envies Ukira-chan because even though she doesn't has a mother her dad is enough unlike you that you're always telling me what to do never asking what I think and father is always letting you hit me, you're the worst parents I have seen"Ayumi yelled,Sakura and Neji were about to slapped her 'till Ukira stopped them

"don't lay a finger on ther"Ukira said holding both of their hands

"so you have been here all along"Sakura said

"hn"

"I want you both to go to your rooms and don't come out till you say sorry"

"well bad news cause Naruto-san invited me to have dinner with them and have a sleepover and I don't think you want me to tell theme that you don't want me to go and specially the reason cause in case you don't remember he's the Hokage"

"ok get out and Ayumi go to your room"Ayumi went running to her room

"I'm going to go pick some stuff"Ukira said

(upstairs)

before Ukira went to her room she passed Ayumi's room and she heard her crying.

"Ayumi if you want to talk come to my room before I go ok"Ukira whispered

(Ukira's room)

knock knock

"come in"Ukira said in a low voice cause she knew who it was

"Ukira-chan?"

"yes?"

"sorry"

"for what?"

"cause I got you involve into this and now they're both mad at us"

"so"

"you don't understand they'll ground you and they won't let you go out and mom won't greet you anymore so nice I should go apologize"

"Ayumi if you really meant what you said there then you should be use to her treatment and don't worry we can always eat both of us in my room and talk about stuff if you like or you can go say sorry to them and then they won't ground you and Sakura will keep greeting you nicely"

"NO"

"uh?"

"I like the first option I want to talk to you and talk about stuff I have never talk about it it'll be great"  
Ayumi said it with such happyness that Ukira couldn't say no.

"ok well I better get going I'll see you tomorrow "Ukira said kissing Ayuki on the cheek which made Ayuki blushed

**ok guys I think I'm going to stop updating cause I don't get enough reviews and I don't think people like my story at all**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok guys I know there is spelling and grammar errors in my story but it's not my fault, you see I'm ground it for about 5 months and that means I can't use my computer but I have been using it behind my mom's back since she comes early from work I really don't have time to check my spelling. What I'm saying is that if you can understand my situition.**

(Kenji's home)

knock knock

"Ukira I'm glad you came"Kenji said

"of course nobody can stop me from coming"Ukira said kissing him on the cheek which made him blush

"**UKIRA-CHAN** I'm glad you cam.."Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence cause he was stopped by a punch in the face.

"baka how many times do I have to tell you to not to yell, I'm in front of you I can hear you dobe"Ukira said Naruto lay in the floor with anime tears "why? why did you had to inherit the teme's temper"

"what did you call my dadd?"Ukira questioned

"nothing I said Sasuke-SAMA"Naruto reply

"that's better"

(Kenji's room)

"Ukira-chan I'm going to show you my room I hope you don't get mad when you see it"Kenji said

"why would I get mad? what do you have in your room?"Ukira asked

"well I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you"Kenji answered

"when we were 4?"

"no"

"what? if I remember correctly we met when we were 4"

"yes we met but I saw way before that come in and I'll show you"Kenji said opening the door.

"Kenji where are the lights I can't see"

"wait a second are you ready?"Kenji asked and when Ukira nodded he turn on the lights and what Ukira saw surprised her.

gasp

"Kenji what's this? how did you?"Ukira didn't know what to say, in Kenji's room there were pictures of her all over it but what surprised her the most was that there were even pictures of her when she was really young.

click

"got you"Kenji said after taking a picture of Ukira "Kenji how did you take these pictures? I don't remember ever taking these pictures"

"I took them Ukira, you see in my 3 birthday my dad gave me a camara as a present I was looking what to take pictures of that was until I saw you"

_'flashback'_

_a little Kenji was walking in park looking to what to tale pictures of. Suddenly he heard a laugh but it wasn't a normal laugh for him it was angelical. He was curious so he decided to investigate. He follow the laughter and when he saw where it came form he gasped._

_"daddy daddy you can't catch me"a little raven hair girl was yelling to a man that looked exactly like her except for her green eyes._

_"of course I can"the man said while folloeing her daughter._

_Kenji couldn't believe it for him the girl was absolutely beutiful. So he decidd he would take pictures fo her. He took pictures of her running, smiling, laughing to make it shorter of everything she did._

_"daddy daddy look ice cream I want one can I?"she asked_

_"of course here's the money"he said_

_"I'll buy you one too daddy_"_she said running toward the ice cream saler_

_"you can come out now"he said_

_"uh?"_

_"I know you're there little kid"he said_

_"I'm sorry sir I was just passing by and I heard her laughing_ _and I thought her laughter was angelical so I thought maybe I could take pictures of her please forgive me if you want the pictures I'll give them to you but can I have at least one"Kenji said in a pleading voice_

_Sasuke only chuckled"it's ok and you're right about her laughter and how about that when you reveal those pictures you give one to me"_

_"of course but where do you live sir?"_

_"haha don't worry one day you'll see my daughter againg and me too my name is Uchiha Sasuke and she's my daughter Uchiha Ukira"_

_"wow that's a beutiful name just like her, it fits her"Kenji said but when he realize what he said he was worry that Sasuke might be mad._

_"it's ok and you don't need to blush your father will be worry if he sees you all red"_

_"hai I hope I'l see you soon err Sasuke-sama"_

_'end of flashback'_

_"_wow who knew"Ukira said

"yeah you see those pictures are the most special in my collection"

"why?"

"cause that was the first time I met you and I'll never forget that day"

"wow how many pictures did you took that day?"

"uh about 25"

"that many?"

"yeah you see that wall, all the pics I took that day are glue in that wall"Kenji said pointing to the wall that it's besides his bed.

"wow about how many you have?"

"let's see about 100"

"WHAT?"

"yeah well actually 101 but I gave one to you"

"you did? when?"

"don't you remember"

"no wait I think I do"

_'flashback'_

_a younger Ukira was under a cherry blosom crying. She felt weak but it was all her mother's fault by accident she found out why her mother isn't living with them. She couldn't believe it but it was true and she knew it no matter how hard she tried to hide the truth. Now she understood why her father never told her._

_click_

_"argh"Ukira grunted_

_"here"a raven hair boy said_

_"uh"_

_"take the picture"he said handing her a pic_

_"why are you giving me this?"_

_"I want you to look at it"_

_"yeah and what's wrong with it?"_

_"now I want you to look at this one"he said showing her another pic of her and her dad hugging._

_"how did you get this?"_

_"that doesn't matter"_

_"yes it does and why are you showing them to me?"_

_"I want you to tell me the diferrence between them"_

_"uh? well in this one my daddy is with me and this one he's not"_

_"not quite"_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"I'll tell you if you tell me what's wrong"_

_Ukira didn't know this kid but somehow she knew she could trust him so she told him._

_"and now I don't know if I still like my mother"_

_"well I'll tell you now you see in this pic you're happy really happy and you're with your dad and in this one you look sad and it's because of your mother"_

_"oh"_

_"I hope that can answer your question"Kenji said standing up_

_"wait err thank you"_

_"you're welcome ja ne"_

_"wait what's your name?"_

_"Kenji I gotta go Ukira-chan see ya"_

"_yeah wait I never said my name"_

_'end of flashback'_

"it was you"Ukira said

"yeah"

"wow wait how come you have so many pictures?"

"well I always have my camara with me and everthing I saw you I took a picture"

"yeah righ like if you took one of everything I did"

"well take a look around"and she did and what she found was that he was right there were pictures of her doing different stuffs like training, shopping study, eating ramen, hitting the hokage, crying, yelling, laughing, cleaning, reading infront of people, sleeping, writing, and even walking.

"you know I'm suppose to be mad now"Ukira said

"yeah"

"but somehow I like it that you took pictures of me"

"really?"

"yeah I didn't know I was so pretty"Ukira said, she turn around and look at Kenji. Thye both started to laugh, they laughed so hard tha they were rolling on the bed but when they stop Kenji looked at Ukira in the eyes and said.

"you're right you look pretty but not only in the pictures right now too"  
Ukira couldn't help but blush and she blushed harder when Kenji was getting closer and she knew what he was going to do.

"you know I can't believe I'm so lucky"Kenji said before kissing Ukira.

"kids time for dinner"Hinata called

sigh

"we should go or mother might get worry"Kenji said

sigh

just when things were getting interesting Ukira thought

(dining room)

"so Ukira how is school going?"Hinata asked

"good I'm doing my best"Ukira answered

"she's the top student she even beat me"Kenji said with pride

"hahaha you got beat up by a girl"Naruto teased

"well she can beat you too dad"Kenji retorded

"yeah right I'm the hokage I think she wouldn't even be able to touch me"

"oh yeah you wanna try"Ukira said

"I don't want to hurt you Ukira-chan if I even touch you Sasuke will kill me in a torturing way"

"don't worry dobe cause you won't even be able to touch me"

"ok Ukira"

(Uzumaki's training ground)

"so Ukira ladies first"Naruto said

"no worries cause you won't see me so lady like"Ukira said

"ok and I'm sorry"Naruto said before dissappearing and appearing behind Ukira and punching her on the back"

"sorry Ukira"Naruto said with a chuckle

"sorry for what?"Ukria asked appearing behind Naruto and hitting him with her un-human strenght on the back.

"what the fuck? how did you?"Naruto asked

"hehehe looks like you're not the only one that can use kange bushin no jutsu"Ukira said

"you little bitch"now Naruto was mad

Naruto did Kange bushin no jutsu and 5 narutos appear. 4 of them went directly to Ukira but Ukira beat all of them.The real Naruto she couldn't find it.

"uncle Naruto where are you?"

"haha"a voice said but she knew it was Naruto

"mom where's dad?"Kenji whispered no Hinata

"I don't know Kenji I can't find him I hope Ukira is ready for anything"Hinata said

"let's see uncle mmm if you were behind me you would have done a surprise attack and you haven't so behind is out now mmm if you were going to attack me from above you would have done it already but you can't be so long in the air so above is out too now infront is out too cause you're too stupid to attack me from infront that'll be very clumsy of you so the only place left is below but if it was so then you would have attack me already so mmmm"

"mom what is she doing? she's saying everything aloud if she keeps going she's going to lose"Kenji whispered

"I know Kenji but I think she wants him to know I think she knows where your father is"Hinata said

"oh uncle have I told you? I think I haven't well when I was in Sakura's room guess what I found? I found a scroll but it wasn't any scroll it was a medical scroll can you believe it? and that's not what is surprising what is is that in the scroll there was a technique a very unique tecnique I'll say, you see this technique it's s surprise technique let me tell you about it you see it's like you know that attack that the hyuugas do mmm what is it call? oh yeah gentle fist well this technique it's a litlle different let me show you"

"how? when you don't even know where I am?"Naruto asked

"remember all I said a while ago about you being below, up and all those things and that the only one left was below well I'm still thinking where in those places you might be and guess what I chose?"Ukira said

"**BELOW**"Ukira yelled punching the ground and breaking it into pieces.

"NARUTO"Hinata yelled"where is he Ukira I don't see him"

"here"Ukira said pulling him up.

Naruto looked real bad but he was consious.

"Ukira how did you know?"Naruto asked trying to get up"why can't I stand up?"

"if I were you I wouldn't try"Ukira said

gulp "ok but explain"

"ok I actually didn't know where you were actually but after I thought about it the only place that you could be was below but what intrigued me was that you hadn't attacked me then I got an idea if there were 7 of you and I attacked 5 then where were you and you other clone?"

"now that I think about it I forgot about that clone"Kenji said gaining a glare from Ukira"I'm sorry I won't interrupt again"

"like I was saying I remembered that clone and then I started thinking and I remembered my dadddy once saying that most of your powerful techniques were done with you and a clone like rasengan"

"yeah"Naruto said

"would any one else is going to interrupt me?"Ukira asked

"no"all of them answered

"thank you anyway that's how I discovered why you were taking so long into attacking me"

"why?"Kenji asked

"**ARGH**"Ukira yelled in desperation and she punched Kenji

"he was taking time because he was preparing whatever attack he was going to do "

"yeah but how did you know that I was in the ground?"Naruto asked

"well I didn't actually know I kinda guess"Ukira said chuckling

"what? so you just guessed?"

"yeah but that wasn't all I mean if you had put a little attention of what I said earlier you would have known that the other places were out"

"what do you mean out?"

"out of question"

"oh and can you heal me now?I don't like feeling not being able to move"

"ok I'll heal you now put you head down and don't move"Ukira ordered

"how can I?"Naruto asked sarcastically

Ukira did some hand sings and green chakra growed on her hands and she started healing Naruto but it was a little different than how medical nins usually heal. She healed both of Naruto arms and put chakra in his head.

"done"Ukira declared

"Ukira-chan what did you do? that was weird"Naruto said

"well.."

"wait and what about that technique what was it?"Naruto asked

"well let me explain ok"

sigh"fine"

"you see the technique is like gentle fist"

"but how? gentle fist only damage the body's chakra circulatory system and dad couldn't move"Kenji said

"exactly in this technique it does damage the body's chakra circulatory system but it's a little different"

"how?"al of them asked

"well when the circulatory system is damage, chakra doesn't circulate properly since this technique is for medical nins, medicals nin have a law and that law is not to kill anybody with their powers"

"what do you mean?"asked Hinata

"what I mean is that medical nins are made to heal and no matter what they shouldn't use their powers to kill someone like Tsunade you all know she could kill you with her healing techniques even if they were made for healing and since this technique was made long ago when people did respect that law this technique damage your chakra circulatory system and it can kill you but since it's a medical it only paralyze you"

"oh that explains it but what about when you healed me that was a weird way to heal"Naruto said

"well obviously there is a special healing technique for this you see for a ninja their arm are necessary well not exactly but they are the most important point in the chakra circulatory system and so is the head"

"but I could move my head"  
"exactly if your move your head you chakra system circulates more differently and then your chakra moves to your head and you die"

gulp"that sure was dangerous"Hinata said

"yeah I'm glad I'm alive oh yeah Ukira you said you learned it from a scroll"

"yeah"

"and Sakura had it didn't she?"

"not exactly"

"what do you mean? are you trying to save her"

"**NO NEVER, I HATE HER HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT**"Ukira yelled she knew she shouldn't have but it angry her that they doubt her and specially if it has something to do with her mother.

"I'm sorry Ukira I shouldn't have said that I forgot how fragil you're about your mother"

"FRAGIL?"

"I don't mean weak what I mean is that you get really angry that's why you're fragil you're fragil with your anger"

"FINE"

"ok ok now tell what did you meant?"

"I meant that I did found the scrolls in my mother's room but they were inside a box"

"so?"

"so that bow was Tsunade's box she left it to Sakura but since Sakura is so sentimental she thought that box was special and that she shouldn't open it"

"but curiosity got over you didn't? so you opened it"Kenji said smirking

"well yeah but all that was there were kunais and letter and that stuff but there were 2 scroll so I took them"

"and what does the other scroll says?"Naruto asked

"I don't know I haven't opne it yet"

"why?"

"cause I gave it to my daddy"

"Sasuke?"

"yeah my daddy is always telling me that stealing is bad"

"but he steals sometimes on missions"

"that's what I said but he said that was different that that's another kind of stealing"

'yeah but unfortunately he's unconscious"

"yeah but still if he finds out my daddy will get mad"

"but you already read one"

"yeah that's why when he wakes up I'll tell him and ask him if I can read the other one"

"oh Ukira-chan you're such a lovely girl"Hinata said stroking Ukira's hair

"yeah just when it's about his dad"Naruto muttered

"what did you said about my daddy"Ukira asked with such a cute voice that Naruto shivered

"nnothhing"

"that's good"

(later)

"ok kids it's time to go to bed"Hinata said "Ukira there an extra room but it's downstairs at the very end of the hall"

"that far?"Ukira asked

"yeah I'm sorry honey there are other rooms but we had a little accident,NARUTO, so they're not available"

"what did you do Naruto?"Ayuki asked

"hehehe nothing"

sigh"I guess I should get going"

"she can sleep in my room"Kenji said. They were all surprise specially Ukira and if you look closer you could see a little shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Kenji darling are you sure?"Hinata asked, he nodded

"is there a problem mother?"Kenji asked

"no darling it's just that Ukira is a girl and you're a boy and I don't think she woul feel comfortable"Hinata said

"yeah and teme would kill us if he finds out I don't want to know what he'll do to you when he finds out that his baby girl slept with a boy"Naruto said

"I don't care I don't think Ukira likes to sleep where there are no people around her"Kenji said

"all right Kenji Ukira-chan do you mind sleeping with Kenji?"Hinata asked Ukira

"uuuuhhhh"Ukira just stood there with her face all red

"Ukira-chan"  
she nodded

(Kenji's room)

"Ukira-chan you can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on that couch"Kenji said

"no I'll sleep on the couch and there'll be no arguing to that"Ukira said with determination.

sigh"fine but at least let me make it comfortable for you"she nodded

"you know for being just a couch it doesn't look that bad"

"it's not ok let's go to sleep now"

crash (I don't know if that's the sound of what a thunder does but I try)

"what was that?"Ukira asked

"thunder there must be a thunderstorm coming and..."Kenji said"Ukira"she looked weird she looked scare and she was shaking.

"yeah Kenji?"

"are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"of course not now let's go to sleep"

crash crash crash crash

_why?why?why there has to be a thunderstom today on this day just when I was having fun_Ukira thought

nobody knew but Ukira was afraid of thunderstorm. The only one who knew was her father but he wasn't there. She always went to sleep with him when there was a thunderstorm. She can't take it anymore. She slipped out of the couch and went to Kenji.

"Ukira-chan?"

"yes Kenji you see I don't like that couch it's a little uncomfortable so I thought.."

"I can go to sleep to the couch"

"**NO** I mean no cause then you'll be uncomfortable and I don't want that so why don't we sleep together I mean we don't have to be close I'll sleep in this side of the bed and you on that one since your bed it's really big "

"fine"

crash crash crash crash crash

Ukira didn't know what to do. She admits it she lied she wanted to sleep with Kenji because she never sleeps alone where there are thunderstorms but she didn't want Kenji to think of her as weak. He once said to her that he admires her because of her strenght and brave. She didn't want him to stop thinking of her like that but she can't keep going like this when there are thunderstorms.  
Ukira moved closer to Kenji till she was behind his back.

"Ukira-chan?"Kenji said turning around

"yes?"

"what is it?"

"that side of the bed it's a little crooked that's why I move here"

"oh and do you have the need of putting your hands on my back"

"no I don't but if I don't hold to something I'll roll to the other side"

"Ukira-chan do you want me to hug you?"

"no"_yes please do it_

"ok"

crash crash

without thinking Ukira hugged Kenji.

"Ukira-chan it's all right to have fear to thunderstorms"Kenji said caressing Ukira's hair.

"no no it's not all right I don't want you to think differently of me Kenji I wanted you to..to.."Ukira said with tears running does her face she couldn't finish her sentence cause she was crying.

"Ukira-chan I'll never think differen of you it's all righ to have fear"

"it is?"

"yeah of course you know you would freak me out if you weren't scare to anything that'll be unhuman and creepy"

"you really think so"

"of course listen Ukira-chan no matter what I'll always love you and I'll always think the same about you even if you join the bad side I'll believe that my lovely Ukira-chan is in there"

"oh Kenji thank you and I.I..I am afraid of thunderstorms"Ukira confessed breaking down in tears again.

chukle"I know that silly you think I believed all those excuses you gave me you know I didn't inherit my dad's stupidness"

"thank god"

"so Ukira-chan are you going to tell me why you're afraid of thunderstorms"

"it's a long story"

"we have plenty of time"

sigh"as you know my daddy goes to missions but when I was younger he went to missions a lot so I was always pretty lonely"

"didn't you dad always leave you with someone?"

"yeah he did but in the night I was always escaping "

"where?"

"to my house"

"why?"

"I missed my daddy and I wanted something to remind me of him"

"oh"

"yeah anyway one day there was a thunderstorm I wasn't really scare to them at that time but that night I was alone and that didn't scare me at all but it was really scary I mean I was alone the Uchiha state is pretty big and the storm was destroying things"

"what do you mean?"

"well thuders were coming down so thet did destroyed some things so I was getting scare and I decided to go to my daddy's room and it was worst I could hear the thunders and one suddenly came through my window and destroyed my family picture that really creep me out si I started crying I didn't know what to do I wanted someone with me and I couldn't go to anyone's house with that storm going on then I heard footsteps I got scare cause nobody was suppose to be in the house and what was I going to do if it was a thief I wasn't really strong "

"and what did you do?"

"I hide under the blankets-chukle-don't laugh what did you want me to do attack him?"

"well yeah you're actually the tough girl"

"well I didn't but I was till crying so that made the person know where I was hiding when suddenly he pulls up the blanket"

"what did he do?"

"he just said Ukira he was my daddy when I looked up and saw him I automacally hugged him and told him what happened I thought he would be mad but he wasn't he just said it was ok and we stayed there hugging each other since that day it creeps me out any storm"

"wow I didn't know that so what do you do when there are thunderstorms"

"well if there is a thuderstorm and my daddy is on a mission he comes back"

"oh"

"I'm sorry Kenji for bothering you I know I shouldn't be scare to thunderstorms and I'm not but when my daddy is not with me I feel how I felt that day so lonely and scare I..I just can't help it"

"it's ok from now on everytime there is a thunderstorm and your father is not with you I'll be here or I'll go to your house"

"hehehe"

"you know I must be the luckiest guy on earth"

"why?"

"cause I have the most beautiful girl as my girlfrien"

"then I must be the luckiest girl on earth"

"why?is it because I'm the handsomest guy on earth"

"no and it's the most handsome, handesomest doesn't exist Kenji"

"hehe sorry and why?"

"cause I have the greatest guy as my boyfriend"

"really?"

"yep not only is he handsome he's cute,sentimental,romantic,funny and smart"

"wow he sounds awesome"

"he is and the best is that he has the best girlfriend"

"does he?"

"yeah she's beautiful,smart,strong,serious when needed and you know what's the best part about her?"

"no let me guess is it? her beuty"

"no her best part is that she absolutely loves her boyfriend no she adores him"

"mmmm I'm not sure about that"

"why?"

"because I think his love is bigger than hers"

"I wouldn't be sure about that"

"yeah?'

"yeah cause he might see how much she loves him"

"what are you talking abo..?"he was interrupted by lips crashing oh his.

"see"

"yeah maybe you're right"

"I'm always"

**I hope you like it and please review and thank you to all that people that review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I fixed some of my mistakes in my other chapters. You were right my grammar really sucks. They aren't really good but you can understand better. Anyway Ukira didn't defeat Naruto at all I mean he wasn't expecting that attack from her so that's why he didn't move when she attacked. But if he had known he could have move and defeat Ukira. I thought I made that clear but I guess I didn't sorry. Please review**

(Uzumaki's house)

"Ukira-chan wake up we're going to be late"Kenji yelled

_why does everyone has to wake up early?_ Ukira wondered

**maybe it's because they're not lazy like you** her inner answered

_who are you?_

**your inner**

_WTF my inner?_

**yeah you inherited it from your mother she has one too**

_oh great more freak traits from my mother_

**hehehe**

_shut up I better get ready_

(donwstairs)

"Ukira-chan you haven't change yet?"Kenji asked a little worry after all they only had 30 minutes to get to school.

"relax Kenji can't you see? it's raining so they know some students are going to be late"Ukira answered taking a tomato out of the fridge

"what do you usually eat for breakfast?"Kenji asked

"orange juice and I don't know whatever my daddy makes"

"do you always eat tomatoes?"

"of course they're the best fruits ever"

"Ukira-chan they're vegetables"

"no they're not"

"yes they are"

"not"

"yes"

"not"

"yes"

"not"

"SHUT UP"Tsunade yelled

"Tsunade-san what are you doing here?"Kenji asked

"well your father had to go to the office early and your mother had an emergency in the hospital so I have to take you to school"Tsunade answered

"oh I see"

"now Ukira get ready you too Kenji it's raining so take a coat or something"Tsunade ordered

(15 minutes)

"that was fast"Tsunade said

"let's go Tsunade nee-san"Ukira said very happy. It was expected cause Ukira was always happy whenever Tsunade was around. She was her idol.

"oh and Kenji Ukira is right tomatoes are fruits"Ukira smirked

(Konoha)

"Tsunade nee-san do you want to train with me after school?"Ukira asked

"maybe I don't know if I have time"Tsunade answered

"I'll wait for you in the training grounds at 3:00 if you don't come it's okay"

"Tsunade-san do you know about Ukira's condition?"Kenji asked

"yeah I heard"

"you know I'm here"Ukira said very angry.

_how can they talk about me like if I'm not there? I hate that_

**maybe they're worry**

_they're not they just feel pity and I don't want that_

**you're like your mother you never listen to us**

_SHUT UP I'm nothing like her_

"I'll go to school alone thank you Tsunade I'll see you later"Ukira said

"wait Ukira-ch.."Kenji couldn't finish cause she was gone.

"let her go Kenji you shouldn't be mad at her"

"but she just left like that?"Kenji protested

"yeah but think about it the only person she loves is not with her anymore and the person she hates the most is living with her and we were talking about it like if we feel pity for her"

"oh I see I'll talk to her at school"

"yeah you should do that see you later Kenji"Tsunade said smiling

(school)

_I'm so stupid I shouldn't have yelled like that_

**yes you're really emotional**

_not you too_

**anyway you should say sorry to them**

_no way_

**you know the Uchiha pride is very bad for you**

_it's not that it's just that I don't think Kenji will forgive me_

**you know he will now put a stick on your ass and stop being so stubborn**

_I really hate you_

"Ukira-chan?"Kenji said breaking her out of her thoughts

"yes Kenji?"Ukira asked a little frightened not looking up

_what is he going to say?is he going to break up with me?_

**he should**

_thanks that helps alot_

**it's true you're very mean and a liar**

_WHAT?_

**yeah do you remember yerterday?**

_shut up_

"I'm sorry"Kenji said sitting beside her

"I'm sorry to Kenji"Ukira said but it was more like a whisper but Kenji heard it.

"it's ok mm..do you want to go to the hospital later?"Kenji said

"yeah I haven't been there"Ukira said very sad. It was really sad remembering about her father.

"look it's Ayumi she's coming this way"Kenji said trying to change the subject

"Ukira guess what?"Ayumi asked blushing. She doesn't know yet about Kenji and Ukira.

"what"Ukira asked not really caring .

"there's going to be a dance and my mom is going to buy me a dress she's taking me to a salon too can you believe it?"Ukira asked really excited

_do I have to answer?_

**I think you do**

"that's great"Ukira answered

"yeah can you believe it? my mother and I are having a better relationship"

_can't she be more stupid?_

**Ukira stop spacing out or they're going to think you're a freak**

"that's good"Ukira said hiding the blush.

"mmm Kenji do you...umm?"Ayumi was trying to asked.

_OMG is she going to ask Kenji out?_

**nooooo**

_I get it there's no way I'm letting her asking him out_

**I'm with you in this one sister**

_that bitch but I know he's going to say no so I won't do anything_

**good thinking**

"Ukira-chan do you wan to go to the dance with me?"Kenji asked turning around facing Ukira. He didn't quite understand what Ayumi said but he didn't care at all.

"I don't know I'm not good at picking dresses and all that stuff"Ukira answered her inner was laughing right now.

**in your face bitch**

_you got it_

"it's ok we can get Tsunade-san to help you"

"that'll be great"Ukira said for Ukira Tsunade was the best person. In her point of view she was strong, beautiful, persistent but she's sweer caring all at the same time and she was always willing to help you no matter what. For Ukira Tsunade was what she wanted to be.

"I'll be going"Ayumi said but there was a hint of anger.

**she deserves it for trying to take Kenji away from us**

_yeah but we shouldn't laugh at her I mean it must be really bad to feel rejected_

**yeah but you'll never feel like that**

_how do you know?_

**cause you're beautiful strong you're everything a boy wants**

_yeah whatever_

"Ukira-chan are you okay?"Kenji asked waving his hands infront f her face.

"of course"

"you have been spacing out alot lately"

"hehe it's ok just thinking about some stuffs"

**freak**

"shut up"Ukira muttered

"huh?"Kenji said

"haha nothing let's listen to what the teacher says"

**hahahaha in your face**

_shut up I wish you could disappear_

**oh come on you know you like me after all now you have someone to talk to and I can guide you when you want answers**

_like if I need you_

**look at the bright side when you want to talk to someone but you don't know who I'll be here for you I'll be like a mother**

_I DON'T NEED A MOTHER_

**relax ok like a sister**

_fine_

**you know I know how you feel about your mother**

_you don't so shut up_

**of course I do you idiot I'm you**

_it doesn't matter_

**Ukira don't you think you should stop being like that?**

_like what?_

**everytime someone talks about your mother you starts yelling and cursing like if they said it to make you suffer you know talking about problems sometimes helps they just want to help you if you keep like that they might leave you one day**

silence

**and what about when they talk about your dad? you know they don't talk about him to hurt you they just talk about him to let you know that they care early that was really horrible Kenji just wanted Tsunade to know maybe cause he want her to cheer you up but you only left they're the ones that should be mad not you but they're not cause they love you Ukira can't you see? you think everything is againgst you when is not people love you not just your father and you don't have friends cause you don't let anyone near you**

more silence

**I think you respect Tsunade not because she's pretty and all that's stuff but because she's strong after what her father did, she doesn't yell at him like you do with your mother she doesn't curse him she's not depress when someone talks about him and you want to be like her you want to face your mother like is she was a stranger you want to be strong to keep going with your life like Tsunade has, Ukira if you want to be like her then you should try to accept your emotions let go of all that hate and anger, live happy life if what your mother did didn't exist like your mother is dead and the one you're living with is a stranger and you treat her like one**

Ukira could feel tears running down her face but she didn't stop them cause that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to cry she wanted to let everything out all the tears and suffering she has been keeping. Her inner was right she has been doing everything wrong. She had thought that by keeping her emotions would make her strong but she was wrong it only made her unhuman. That's why she didn't have friends she never let her emotions out she always kept them to herself thinking that people will see her like a strong person and they would respect her but it wasn't like that they only saw her like someone who didn't have emotions. They thought thaat she wasn't really strong and she became cold because of what her mother did.She could feel more tears runnign down her face just thinking about this but she needed this.

Finally someone notice Ukira crying and it was Shikamaru.

"Uchiha Ukira is something wrong?"Shimaru asked looking curiously to Ukira. By now everyone was looking at her.

"Ukira-chan what's wrong?"Kenji asked concerned.

By now Ukira couldn't help it. She started crying loudly and more tears were coming out. She leaned on Kenji's chest and cried on him. Kenji didn't know what to do he has never seen Ukira like this. The only time he saw her cry she wasn't crying as bad as this.

"Uzumaki Kenji I think it'll be better if you take Ukira outside"Shimakaru suggested. Kenji nodded.

(outside)

Kenji was tired I mean having to carry Ukira wasn't so easy. She might be skinny but she's heavy.She would have punch him for saying that but right now his only concern was Ukira. He took her to the park that he first saw her.He put her under a cherry blossom tree. Ukira hasn't stop crying she didn't even talk. She stayed quiet but the tears never stop from coming.

_look what you did now everyone must feel sorry for me_

**Ukira you know you needed this so stop whining and just shut up**

_fine_

By now Ukira was only sobbing.

"Ukira-chan are you okay now?"Kenji asked a little hesitating of what Ukira might do.

"I'm-sob-fine"Ukira answered

_I better shut up or Ukira will kill me_ Kenji thought _but Ukira is not okay then it's decide it even if it means my death I'm going to make Ukira feel better_

"Ukira-chan you can tell me anything"Kenji said

"it's okay Kenji I'm-sob-better now"Ukira said

**are you sure?mabe you should talk to him he might help you clear things in your mind**

_naah it's okay maybe having you isn't so bad at all at least you won't tell anyone what I think_

**aww is the little Uchiha being sweet to me**

_shut up_

Ukira smiled.That confused Kenji first she was fine being the same Ukira he knows then she started crying like if they had told her that her father died later she was smiling like if nothing happened.He'll never understand her.

"thank you Kenji"Ukira whispered loud enought for Kenji to hear

"you're welcome..umm..maybe we should go back to school"Kenji said

"no I want to stay here to think"Ukira said

"ok"Kenji said getting ready to leave, he thought that Ukira didn't want him.

"stay here for me Kenji please"Ukira said

Kenji didn't know what to say or do. He just sit where he was before and Ukira leaned on him. He was really confuse now.

"Ukira-chan would you tell me what is wr.."he saw that Ukira fell sleep on him.

(later)

"Kenji Kenji wake up"Ukira said shaking Kenji

"5 more minutes"Kenji said turning around. A vein popped on Ukira's forehead.

_what is it with this idiot?_

**I have an idea**

_really tell me_

whispering inside Ukira's head

_I like it_

"OMG you're such a cute boy better than KENJI"Ukira said

"WHAT? who?"Kenji asked wide awake

"hehehe finally you're awake"

"that's low Ukira"

"anyway let's go"

"where?"

"training grounds"

(traning grounds)

"Ukira you're late"Tsunade said

"I'm sorry Tsunade-san but something happened"Ukira said

"it's okay now let's train"

"about that?"

"yeah?"

"I have to go to my house maybe we'll train another day Sakura must be worry sick now"Ukira said

"oh ok see ya later"Tsunade said

_she finally learned_ Tsunade thought

"I'll see you later Kenji oh and Tsunade-san can you go to the mall tomorrow to help me pick up my dress?"Ukira asked

"of course"

"arigatou Jane"

**I hope you like it please review**


	10. AN

**This is not a chapter I'm only writing this to clear some things. First of all if you read the first chapter I said that Neji and Tenten had a daughter name Tsunade and that was the person Ukira was talking about. Second of all Ukira still hates her mother but she's going to be a little nice to her cause a reason and that reason is that Ukira wants to make her mother suffer. So she has a plan but she has to be nice to her. Well I'll tell about her plan later but now I don't have time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry of the late update but I just have been having problems. Well hope you enjoy and again sorry.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quietly Ukira stepped inside the house.

"where have you been Uchiha Ukira?"A woman asked also known as Haruno Sakura or as Ukira would call her the slutty bitch.

"out"Ukira answered.

"Ukira I was worry about you what if something happens to you?"Sakura said.

"like if you care"Snarled Ukira walking towards the kitchen.

"Ukira we can't be like this anymore"Sakura reasoned.

"look here Sakura I'm trying my best of not getting you worry by coming a little earlyier then what I wanted and I'm trying not to insult you so what else do you want me to do?'Ukira asked trying to control her anger.

"Ukira you can do more then that why don't you talk to me Ukira?"Sakura asked tears forming in her eyes.

"then why didn't you talk to me when I was sad or alone?"Ukira asked in a angry tone.

"I..I thought you didn't want to talk to me"Sakura answered trying to defen herself.

"and how did you know that when you never talked to me"Ukira said.

"I..I" Sakura was choking on her words.

"exactly you always have an excuse and you know what that excuse is me you're always saying I'm the one that doesn't talk that trys to get away from you but what about you? Did you ever try to be close to me before? that's right you didn't and Do you know why you're doing it righ now?"Ukira asked walking up stairs.

Sakura stood there unable to move or say somethint. When Ukira was finally at the bottom of the stairs. She leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"guilt"with that Ukira started climbing up stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**beep beep beep**

_'damn alarm clock'_

**'that's right just turn it off'**

_'shut up'_

**beep beep be...**

As an usual morning Ukira wakes up annoyed that she has to wake up early because of the stupid festival.

_'why do we have to decorate? Aren't the teachers suppose to do that'_ Ukira thought

**'yeah but they're just plain lazy'**

Ukira ignored her inner's comment. Ever since she found about her inner she always ignores it or just swosh it away.

"oh god I don't have more clothes I guess I should go to my house" with that Ukira got ready for her day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"goor morning Ayumi" Ukira greeted upon coming downstairs. Ayumi only glared at her.

"hn"was her response.

'what the hell??'

"Ayumi-chan go upstairs and brush your teeth so we can co shopping"Sakura ordered.

"hai kaa-san"Ayumi said nicely.

"Sakura you know what's wrong with Ayumi?"Ukira asked cursing herself for caring about Ayumi.

"I don't know she has been like this since yesterday I think it has something to do with Kenji-kun"Sakura answered a little happy that her daughter was finally opening to her.

"hn"

_sigh_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'I can't believe Ayumi is mad at me because I'm going out with Kenji-kun I know I should feel guilty but I'm so happy with Kenji that I guess I should tell Ayumi how I feel yeah that's it I'll do that'_ Ukira thought.

_'ok here we go'_

knock kcnock

"come in" Ayumi called.

"Ayumi mmm it's me UKira"Ukira said entering Ayumi's room.

"it's you what do you want?"Ayumi asked a little rude.

Ukira didn't answer at first. She busy looking around in Ayumi's room, she has been there before but it was dark so she couldn't see nothing at all. Now that she can see it, it was obvious it was the guest room and that Ukira's room was actually Ayumi's.

_'great something else to feel guitly about'_

"so you like your room of course it's mine now but it was suppose to be yours"Ayumi stated.

"Ayumi I...didn't know I never thought Sakura would give me your room I..I"

"YOU it's always about you mom is always paying attention to you and Kenji-kun he chose you too it's not fair **it's not fair**"Ayumi yelled pointing at Ukira.

"Ayumi Kenji-kun is with me because he loves me I'm sure you'll find someone that will love you maybe Kenji-kun isn't the right one for you" Ukira said trying her best to calm herself down. Even though she cares about Ayumi she still loves Kenji and she won't allow anyone near him.

"don't give me that crap I'm know he's the right one for me I have know it since the day I met him he loves me get that clear he loves me and only me"Ayumi shot back. Suddenly before she could react there were two knives held by Ukira against her throat.

"Ayumi listen up I care deeply about you but if you ever think about taking Kenji-kun away from I swear you'll " Ukira made a suggestive slow line over Ayumi's bare throat.

_gulp_

"see you around Ayumi and remember this don't ever think about going near Kenji-kun because he doesn't care about you"with that she was gone leavein a crying Ayumi.

_'I swear Ukira I'll take Kenji-kun away from you even if he doesn't love me you will leave him'_ Ayumi thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'damn Ayumi fuck her how could she say that? I hate her now she's such a..and Kenji-kun..'_

"ouch" Ukira groan.

"Ukira-chan I'm sorry I was going to talk to you but you weren't paying attention to me so I put infront of you thinking you might look at me but I guess you weren't looking where you are going"Kenji said helping Ukira to stand up.

_'speaking of the devil'_

"it's okay Kenji I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going"Ukira said.

"aaaaah ok so where are you going?" Kenji asked.

"to my house I guess I need some clothes for the festival"Ukira answered as in a matter of fact tone.

"ooh that's right Ukira-chan dad wanted to talk to you"

"why?"

"I don't know he said it was urgent it's about your dad"

...she was gone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto-baka what's wrong with my dad?"Ukira asked worriedly entering by the window.

"Ukira-chan why don't you ever use the door?"Naruto asked.

"we're ninja Naruto-baka"Ukira answered " we don't use doors, it's un-cool"

_'and she is teme's daugter?'_ "anyway nothing is wrong with Sasuke as a matter of fact it looks like he is awake"Naruto said.

"WHAT? seriously and you didn't tell me?"Ukira asked taking Naruto by the collar, threw him up 2 meters then punch him right in the stomach.

_'I should be more careful with Ukira-chan it looks like Sakura thaught her some things'_ Naruto thought.

"Ukira-chan we just found out well we don't know if he is really awake,a nurse said she went to check and that's when she saw him opening his eyes..uh? Ukira-chan?"Naruto looked around.

_sigh_" I guess I should had tell her about Sasuke having amnesia"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ukira ran as fast as her legs could take her.

_'daddy he's awake finally OMG I'm so happy I'll hug him when I see him'_

"...so we don't know how you actually pass out"someone said from inside the room.

" DADDY"Ukira yelled running to him.

'_ I didn't know Kakashi-sensei had a daughter'_ Sasuke thought.

"what the hell?"Sasuke yelled when the girl was hugging him.

"I missed you so much I thought you were never going to wake up but you're awake you're finally with me"Ukira said hugging her father.

"who the hell are you?"Sasuke asked slapping the girl away.

"..w..ha..tt?"Ukira asked at the edge of breaking down in tears.

"Ukira-chan mmmm can I talk to you? I guess I didn't have time to tell you about Sasuke"Naruto said entering the room.

"dobe?"Sasuke asked. Of course for Sasuke Naruto looked different he was taller and somehow he looked like a grown up.

"hehehe looks liek you're finally awake teme"Naruto with his trademark grin.

"Naruto what the hell is going on? I find myself in the hospital and suddenly this girl hugs me calling me daddy and you come in looking...different"

"I see Sasuke get ready and Ukira-chan go to the hogake tower I'll wait for both of you there I'll be there in a minute"Naruto said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...silence

Ukira was in the Hokage tower with his father but none of them were talking.

"so what's your name?"Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Ukira U..uchiha"Ukira answered before she could say more she found herself pinned to the wall with a kunai in her throat.

"stop lying you little girl I'm the last Uchiha are you some stupid fangirl thinking that it's marry to me well let me tell you something I don't care about you and you're nothing to me"Sasuke said.

"let her go teme she's really an Uchiha"Naruto said entering his office. Automacally Sasuke let ger go.

"Naruto what the hell do you mean? I'm the last Uchiha except for Itachi unles he had a daughter"Sasuke declared activating his sharingan.

"Sasuke he's not Itachi's daughter she's yours"

...silence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so let me get this straight this girl is my daughter and Sakura's but we're not together because she cheated on me with Neji and they have a daugter"Sasuke said.

"exactly looks like you're really a genius teme"Naruto said.

"bullshit maybe I did forgot some things but there is no way I'll believe this girl is my daughter"Sasuke said.

"w..wha..t?"Ukira interrupted.

"you heard you aren't my daughter and neve will be"Sasuke declared.

"why?"Ukira asked nervously. Remembering all the good times she had with his father and how he would always say he was proud of her.

"cause you're a weak Uchihas are strong I know it by seeing your chakra is too low"Sasuke answered.

"daddy you're wrong I'm strong and you know it you always used to tell me I'm the strongest in my class and I..I"

"shut up you weak girl if you were really an Uchiha you wouldn't be crying we don't show emotions"

"Sasuke that's enough"Naruto ordered. It was the first time Sasuke had seen Naruto so serious.Immediately he shut up.

"Ukira-chan?"

"y..ye..ss?"Ukira said holding back tears that were ready to fall at any moment.

_'don't cry Ukira don't if you do daddy will be more mad at you'_

"Sasuke wheter you admit it or not Ukira-chan is indeed your daughter and he is going to be living with you.."

"WHAT?"Sasuke yelled but one glare from Naruto he immediately shut him up.

"she is going to live with you in the Uchiha estate and we'll help you to get your memory back well then you may leave now"

_'well it isn't so bad maybe daddy won't be so bad now I have an opportunity to get daddy to love me again'_

"listen up just because you're going to live with me doesn't mean anything I want you to understand one thing"Sasuke said.

"hai?"

"for me you are nothing"Sasuke said to her in the coldest voice he could do.

At that moment Ukira's world crashed.

**I'm sorry for the late update but I have been really busy. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. A cruel sight

**I'm sorry for the late update but I didn't have internet like for three weeks so I couldn't update. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" This is where _we_ live daddy" Ukira said upon entering the door.

"Hn it's the Uchiha State I never thought of all places I would chose to live here" Sasuke said placing his and her bags on the floor.

" Yeah you said that this place held precious memories that you didn't want to forget so you decided to stay here" Ukira said cheering on the inside that she finally had something to talk with her father

" And who asked you?" Sasuke asked ignoring her completely and climbing up stairs.

" Aren't you going to eat dinner daddy?" Ukira asked.

" Mind your own business kiddo" He answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock knock _

" What?" A deep voice said from the inside of the room.

" Daddy I have brought you dinner" Ukira answered.

" What part of mind your own business don't you understand? Just leave me the fuck alone I don't want you here go play with your fucking friends but leave me the fuck alone" Sasuke said anger showing in his voice.

" Ha.i" Ukira whimpered.

Sasuke could heard the footsteps of Ukira and the sound of metal clashing with the floor.

_' What the hell is that girl doing?'_ He wondered opening the door.

A tray of food layed on the floor with a note on it that said:

_Daddy_

_I know I'm not the best cooker cause you have always cook for me but since you're not okay now I tried to cook for you, I hope you like the food it's your favorite dish I think well see ya I'm going to Sakura's house for the rest of my clothes and stuffs._

_With love,_

_Uchiha Ukira_

_'Mmmm maybe the girl isn't so bad after all'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_' I hate my life first daddy falls in comma then Ayumi hates and now daddy hates me too I hate my life I don't known what I am going to do thank god I have Kenji-kun with me or I'll be lonely' _Ukira thought.

_Knock knock_

"Ukira-chan " Sakura greeted.

"I came to pick up the rest of my stuffs" Said Ukira not bothering to greet her mother.

"I heard your father is awake I'm glad although I'll miss you but I hope you'll visit me" Her comment was answered by the sound of a door been slammed.

(Ukira's room)

_' That woman when will she learn'_

**' She just wants an opportunity'**

_'Shut the fuck up'_

" Where did I put my weapons?" Ukira thought aloud and started searching for her stuffs.

" What's this?" Ukira wondered opening a little piece of paper over her desk.

_Ukira-chan_

_I heard about your father's awakening I'm so glad and in honor of it I want to meet you by the lake under the cherry blossom tree there's something I want to talk to you it's really important come by mindnight._

_With all my love,_

_Uzumaki Kenji_

_' Mmm I wonder how he entered here well whatever I wonder what he wants to tell me I better not tell daddy'_

**' He won't care anyway'**

_' I thought I got rid of you jus get the fuck out of my mind'_

With one last sue at her inner Ukira left not noticing a pink-haired girl hiding in the closet smiling at her victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I'm home" Ukira called taking her shoes off.

" I'm goin to train for a while don't wait for me I might be late and there's food on the table and don't think I'm doing this because I care about it's because I don't want you to burn up my house" Sasuke said putting on his shoes.

" Hai" Ukira said a little sad but also happy cause at least her dad showed some kind of emotions toward her.

" Also don't open the door to anyone and don't go out after midnight unless you're with someone I'll be back tonight and don't think I'll check in you cause I won't and I better not find you outside late cause I don't want to get my ass in trouble with Naruto Ja ne" Sasuke said closing the door.

Ukira couldn't help to smile.

(Midnight)

_' Daddy isn't home yet so that means I have time to see Kenji I hope whatever he wants to tell me doesn't take long cause if daddy comes back before me and sees me I'll get in trouble'_

Ukira got ready even thought whatever Kenji was going to tell might not be of importance she still wanted to look pretty. She got out wearng a tight blue Kimono with the Uchiha fan ont he back it was simple but she looked beautiful anyway. Specially with her hair wrapped up in a ponytail and two bangs hanging infront of her face. With a last touch she left not knowing what was lay ahead for her.

(Lake)

Ukira have never been in this place before. Even thought she loves nature she wasn't the kinda girl that would take a walk by the lake she always had a feeling that something bad would happen in a lake. Putting aside her feelings she went to look around for any cherry blossom tree. When she found it she saw it was a little behind a lily tree where she saw two shadows. Curiosity gaining over her she went to check around.

" Kenji-kun I love you" Was what Ukira heard when she was the most heartbroken scene in her life. Right infront of her was Kenji with Ayumi kissing each other. _KISSING_, she couldn't believe it.

" Kenji " Ukira whispered loud enought for both of them to hear. Turnign around Kenji saw Ukira.

" Ukira-chan this is not what you think " Kenji said but was interrupted.

" Shut up SHUT UP I don't want to hear it Is this what you wanted to tell me that was so important?" Ukira asked with tears threating to fall at any moment.

" Ukira-chan I don't know what you are talking about I.."

_**SLAP**_

" Kenji-kun How could you? Why?" Ukira asked with sadness and anger in her voice. Not wanting to hear more she ran, ran as fast as she could not caring and bothering where she was going she tripped on her own feet in a puddle of mud.

" Why Kenji?" Ukira asked more to herself. Being not able to take it anymore Ukira cried she cried her soul out not bothering wiping her tears away or cleaning herself up. She just stood there letting her tears roll down her cheeks and thinking about all the lies she has been told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ukira had finally pick herself up she went back to her house. Not thinking that her father might had checked on her last night and that in the state she was in she had to give a loooong explanation.

Unlocking the door and entering Ukira did not notice someone sitting on the table facing his back.

" Where have you been brat?" Sasuke asked anger showing in his voice.

" I..I.." Ukira didn't know what to say.

" I asked where have you been? You know when I said don't go out after midnight I meant it What if something happened to you? not that I care but you know what Naruto would do to me? I probably wouldn't be able to be near this village for the rest of my life now tell me where have you been" Sasuke asked once again.

_' Breath in Ukira and just tell you dad that you went to take a walk and got attacked but whatever happens don't let him see you weak or cry infront of him'_

" I'm sorry daddy but I..I felt a little lonely and went to take a walk" Ukira said trying her hardest not to broke down in tears infront of her father. Even thought she loves Kenji very dearly the lover for her father is bigger and she wants her father to be proud of her and crying isn't going t help her.

" And a walk takes you all night?"

" I got los of time"

" Is that your answer girl?"

" Hai"

" Stop fooling around now tell me what the hell did you do all night?" Sasuke ordered raising his voice and scaring the shit out of Ukira.

" I was at the lake and I fell aslepp but I had a nightmare later so I tripped over and got myself dirty but I didn't know it was this late" She lied.

" Stop messing around with me and tell what you did?" Sasuke asked turning around with Sharingan on hoping to know what Ukira was doing but he wasn't expecting this. She was there but she looked so..dead. Her eyes were all puffy and red like if she has been crying all night. Also her face was mostly covered with dirt and mud and what seems to be tears telling him she had been crying a few minutes ago. Her kimono or what was left of it was all covered in dirt and ragged like her hair.

" What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked going closer to her.

" Like I said I fell on a puddle and got myself dirty" Ukira answered not looking at her father.

" Bullshit Now tell what really happened to you?" Asked Sasuke once again.

" It's okay daddy I'm okay now don't worry"

" It's not okay something happened to you now tell me who did this to you?"

" Nobody"

" Uchiha Ukira tell me" It was the first time since a long time that her father have called her by her full name. It made her remember of memories that she held very close.

" I did it to myself" Answered Ukira.

" What?"

" I saw something and I couldn't bear it so I ran but I wasn't lookin so I tripped over and fell on a puddle of mud" Ukira said not wanting to tell her father everything.

" What did you see Ukira?" Sasuke asked.

" It doesn't matter"

" Ukira tell me or I'll use Sharingan"

" No daddy no please I don't want to see it again please" She couldn't bear to see it again. It will break down her more than what she already was.

" Ukira.." Sasuke didn't know what to do. First of all even thought they said she's her daughter he doesn't have a cluse of how to be a father and he has never been good in dealing with emotions. So he did the only think he could think of, He huggged her. Hugged her as loving as he could as if protecting her. Ukira not able of taking it any longer broke down in tears and cried till she fell sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ukira woke up, she found herself in her father's room. Not remembering what happened she stood up and went to look for her father.

" Daddy?" Ukira called. Upon not hearing an answer she started to worry but when she smelled something she knew where was father was.

" Mmm Good mornign Daddy" Ukira greeted taking a seat.

" Hn I told you I don't believe I'm your father" But Ukira notices that this time he doen's said it harsh like last time.

" Gomenasai it's custom I guess" Ukira said going to the refrigetador and taking a glass of milk.

" I see you're better now"

" Uh?' That when Ukira remembers everything.

" Yeah" She whispers.

" Here eat your food I'm going out I'll see you at night I have a mission today"

" A mission? so soon"

" Hn I'm very capable of taking care of myself"

" I know just be careful okay Daddy"

" Whatever"

" Ja ne"

" Hn"

" Aishiteru " She yelled before he closed the door.

If Ukira had followed her father to the door she might had heard him said " I love you too".

_sigh_ " I guess it's time to school but I don't want to got I guess I can convince Naruto-san to let me have a week free"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto was calmly doing his paperwork. Signing and reading every paper one bye one. Usually he would try his best to get away from paperwork but not today he was calm and in a good mood until....

" What you doing Naruto nii-san?" Naruto pondered and shrieked when Ukira landed beside him.

" UKIRA-CHAN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME?" He yelled at her.

" Tsk it's bad to curse infront of a child don't you know that Naruto nii-san?" Ukira asked.

_' Nii-san?'_

" Anyway what are you doing here?" Naruto asked been careful after all this is Ukira he is dealing with.

" Well I haven't been..okay lately so I thought maybe I should get a free week I mean not going to school or anything like that"

_' I should have known she was going to say something like this after all Nii-san isn't a word Ukira-chan uses much'_

" I'm sorry Ukira-chan but I cannot do that unless I have permission of a parent or tutor to not to let you go and Sasuke been on a mission and I'm sure you don't want to ask Sakura I can't do nothing for you"

" You don't understand Oniisan it's just that I need to get away from some thing and think about some stuffs things haven't gone good with daddy I don't think he cares about me I bet he took that mission to get away from me"

"Ukira-chan don't say that Teme might be a bastard but maybe he doesn't show it but I think he is starting to care about you I mean otherwise then why would he take the mission you know someone has to buy stuffs and mostly if a dance is coming up"

' The dance I forgot but what am I going to do?'

" Ukira-chan hello are you there?" Naruto asked waving his hand infront of her face.

" I'm okay you know" She answered snatching his hands away.

" You know sometimes you're like your mother both of you space out a lot it's kind of creepy" Naruto thought aloud gaining him a punch on the face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I'm home" Ukira called knowing there wasn't anyone inside.

' I wonder if I should go to the dance but I don't have anyone to go with and I'm sure Kenji-ku..Kenji will be there with that bitch' sigh ' there's nothing I can do I guess I'll just stay here adn watch a movie I'll tell daddy that I don't like dances after all I'm an Uchiha sometimes I do hate my life' Ukira thought before spacing out.

"Mmmm" Ukira grunted. She could feel something tugging her sleeve.

_Tug tug tug_

" Ukira-chan" She hears someone called her. It was such a lovely voice so smooth she loved it.

" Ukira-chan" It called again. Not realizing what she was doing she took whatever it was and hugged it.

" Ukira-chan..mmm it's me Kenji" Immediately her eyes snapped open.

" What are you doing here?" She asked taking aware of her surroundings.

" How the hell did I got on my room? Did you brought me here?"

" No I found you here and I want to talk to you"

"Hn tood bad cause I don't"

" Ukira-chan listen to me"

" NO and go away" Ukira said but stopped when she heard footsteps coming toward her room.

" Oh shit" She muttered and quickly pushed Kenji under her bed."Hide" She hissed on his hear.

The door flung open and a calm Sasuke appeared and asked " What's going on?"

" What are you talking about daddy?"

" I heard you talkin and yelled no"

" Oh about that you see Daddy I'm writing a play I guess I got so....conect with it that I started saying things aloud" Ukira said with a nervous chuckle.

" Are you sure?"

"Yep"

" Hn" He said closing the door.

Ukira calmly walked toward her desk and took a pencil and it 'accidently' fell to the floor and rolled down the bed.

" Fuck stupid pencil now I have to get it and I feel so lazy" Ukira muttered but loud enough for someone near to hear.

She bend down and when she was close to Kenji she whispered in his hear.

" Don't get out Don't make a sound Hide your chakra don't worry he won't feel your chakra cause he doesn't know that I know he is there I know him He'll be there for about 15 minutes I'll tell you when you can get out and when I do I don't want you to say aword to me just go out the window and get away from me if you say anything to me I swear I'll yell loud enough so daddy will come and he'll see you I swear I won't stop him If he decides to beat the pulp out of you"

" Stupid pencil took me a long time to find you now where was I? mmm"

( 20 minutes later)

" You can come out now" Ukira called loud for Kenji to hear but not loud enough for anyone downstairs to hear.

" Finally I thought I was going to die down there well Ukira-chan I..."

" What did I tell you? now get out"

"But.."

" _get out _" She hissed.

" Ukira-chan at least read this" He said leaving a white envelope on the bed and jumping out the window.

" Filthy bastard who does he think he is? playing with me like that" She muttered sitting on the corner of her bed and looking at the envelope.

_' What do I do? I know I shouldn't read it but I want to know what it says but what if I believe him NO I can't NO NO NO arghhhh damn curiosity'_ She cursed taking the white envelope and putting it inside her drawer deciding to read it later after dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like this chapter well maybe I'll update tomorrow or later. I'm not sure well until next chapter and thanks for the reviews.**


	13. Payback

**Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Naruto.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_' Should I open it? but what if he is lying maybe I should no no NO I'l just give it back to him'_ Ukira thought.

" Hey brat It's time for school if you want me to go with you, you better hurry up cause I'm leaving in twenty minutes" Sasuke called from his room.

" Hai daddy" Ukira called back happily.

( 20 minutes later)

" I'm ready daddy" Ukira said entering his room.

" Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke asked angrily.

" I'm sorry I'm just use to coming in without knocking" Ukira apologized.

" Ukira you have to stop being a spoiled brat" Said Sasuke.

" What?"

" Ukira just because I'm taking care of you doesn't mean I care about you I don't care what Naruto says but I want yo to treat me like any person that means I don't want you to come in my room without permission now get out" Sasuke ordered pushing Ukira towards the door.

" But..." She didn't even finish cause the door was closed right in her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Here we are I'll pick you up later I have things to do with Naruto and no matter what don't leave unless I send someone to tell you do you understand?" Sasuke asked with the most frightened look.

" Ha..i" Ukira answered.

" Ok Ja ne"

_sigh_ " Ok here we go" Ukira muttered.

( Classroom)

When Ukira entered the first thing she saw was Ayumi sitting with Kenji hugging him. Acting like if she didn't notice Ukira went to sit at her usual seat which happens to be right behind them.

_' That bitch she had to sit right infront of me well I'll show her and him'_

Standing up from her desk and walking toward Kenji she talked to him forward.

" I don't need your explanations it's okay you don't have to explain me you can go out with the slut's daughter I don't mind after all she is just like her mother" Ukira said throwing him the letter in his face and spitting on Ukira's book.

" Oops I'm sorry I guess junk attracts junk" Ukira chuckled and slapped Ukira right infront of everyone.

_**SLAP**_

" That's for taking Kenji away from me and.."

_**SLAP**_

" That's for making me believe you were a real friend I guess you're really Sakura's daughter"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ok class settle down now I'll explain what we are doing today" Umino Iruka said.

_silence_

" Well today we'll be fighting normally we have strict rules but by order of the counsil it was say that you can fight however you want using whatever you have that means no rules except no killing do you get met?" He asked. Everybody nodds and he keeps saying " Okay now I'll say who will fight with who okay Henji Rumiko vs...."

' argh this is sooo boring I want to get out of here maybe I should say that I feel sick I have been for how long? about 20 minutes, nobody knows how to fight that's why everyone loses so fast no wonder why they don't have rules it because they know they are not going to do anything to each other if they keep fighting like that agh..'

" Uchiha Ukira vs...mm,"

" Huh?''

" Hyuuga Ayumi"

_gasp_

" Will Uchiha Ukira and Hyuuga Ayumi kindly come down to the arena?" Asked Iruka annoyed cause from the minutes he said their names hey wouldn't stop staring at each other.

" Hn" Ukira said coming down at the same time as Ayumi.

" Okay listen up there are no rules except you can't kill each other if any of you is badly damaged and can't even move even if you don't give up you automatically lost do you get me?"

**Nod**

" Good now ready begin"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Of all the people I thought I would fight I never thought it would be you and I can't express how glad I am" Ukira started.

" Well I say the same but let me tell you something Ukira from the last time we fought I have improved let me tell you that you better be careful cause you might have some surprises"

" I want you to know something Ayumi I'm not fighting for Kenji I'm fighting to make you pay what you did for me and I don't care what anyone says I'll beat the crap out of you"

" If you are as good as fighting as how you dress then I guess I won't even break a sweat"

(I forgot to tell you how Ukira was dressed so I'll tell you)

Ukira wore black spandex underneath with mesh sleeves and used the bandage supplied to wrap around her neck. Her cherry blossom, diamond necklace glinted in the sun. She looked stunning in the deep red she had chosen as a new dress and her black sandals. A fan was hanging from her from a small black belt she had around her hips and exploding notes, smoke bombs,Shuricans, Spikes, a switch blade, and some scrolls in a small bag hanging from the back of her belt.

Ayumi had a simple pink shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the back which Ukira thought looked very creepy since her hair was pink. She was wearing black capri pants with black sandals that had little spots of pink. On her left leg she had a bandage wrapped around her leg with a little bag over it which had Kunais, Shuricans and her gloves.

" Less Chit chat and more action" Ukira said taking three Kunais with her right hand and throwing them at Ukira. Which she easily avoided disappearing in to the tree behind her.

( **I'm not really good at writing Fighting parts I actually suck at them it's okay if you skip this part I wouldn't mind** )

" Is this all the Uchiha genius can do? my my I should have expected less?" Ayumi said not noticing the smirk on Ukira's face.

" Not at all darling" Ukira said pulling a thread of string out of nowhere. That's when Ayumi noticed there was a exploding note on one Kunai which was exactly infront of the tree she was standing.

**BOOM**

" Ayumi?-cough-" Iruka called.

_cough_

" You have to do more than that to beat me Ukira" Ayumi said barely escaping the explosion.

" Ayumi I can beat you anytime I just want to have some fun with you" Ukira smiled enjoying Ayumi's frustration.

Roaring, Ayumi lashed out 5 kunais to her direction only to meet with empty air, as Ukira dodged them like it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

"My, my. What a feisty temper you have. You really need to keep in check with your temper,"She taunted and it worked. Ukira chuckled, snapping her fan open and covering her mouth.

" FUCK YOU you're just mad cause Kenji loves me and he left you because of me" Ayumi screamed.

Ukira sighed in annoyance. "Haven't we already established that issue? You don't need to shout that loud. I'm not deaf, you know?".

" Ukira what would mom say about you acting this way? That's right she doesn't even care that's why she left you" That hit a nerve.

Ukira took her by the collar, threw her up three meters, then punched her right in the stomach plummeting her straight down to the arena.

"-_cough_- you bitch-_cough_-" Ayumi coughed punching the earth straight down and making a medium size hole.

Ukira didn't even bother getting up as a kunai came sailing at her, instead simply deflecting it with her fan, but in a flash Ukira was able to hit Ayumi in the stomach, kick her in the face, slam and pin her to the wall and said " If I were you I shut up and start taking my training seriously look at you you can't even match me at my lowest level"

Not expecting this Ayumi with all her might and strenght punched Ukira right into the stomach sending her five meters away.

Standing up and clutching her stomach Ukira said " I'll must admit I wasn't expecting that I can see you have been working on your super-human strength ha ha that punched did hurt but it wasn't only you that Sakura taught medical jutsu" Green chakra surrounding her.

" No matter what-_cough_-Ukira I'll beat-_cough_- you up" Ayumi said concetrating all of her strengh.

" We'll see about that **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu -- Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique** " Ukira shot back spitting a dragon out of her mouth. Not reacting fast enough Ayumi wasn't able to dodged the attack on time.

_' We'll se who wins now Ayumi now that you're all cooked up '_ Ukira thought walking toward where Ayumi was last standing but she wasn't expecting what she was going to see.

" What the hell?" Ukira asked kicking pieces of wood that were there.

" Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) I'm sure you have heard of it Ukira-_chan_" Ayumi said appearing up in a tree with a stupid smirk.

' That bitch I guess she was serious when she said she has been training but I'm sure she doesn't know many techniques I guess I'll show her some'

_**SHARINGAN**_

" Am I that dangerous Ukira that you have to use your Sharingan?" _' I didn't know Ukira could master Sharingan mmm I better watch out'_

'_ Just like I thought she doesn't have much chakra left mmm she'll be gone with two or three more attacks'_ Ukira smirked victoriously at Ayumi before turning her Sharingan off.

" What? Are you tire Ukira-_chan_ mmm and I was having so much fun" Ayumi remarked closing her eyes like if she was thinking. " I guess I'll just finish you up" She said before opening her eyes and seeing six spikes coming towards her.

" What the fu..?" She cursed avoiding each of them. Everytime she avoided one another was coming. " What are you trying to do Ukira?" She asked frustrated running to the hole she made a few minutes ago.

" Maybe you should talk less and pay more attention to your surroundings Ayumi-_chan_ " Ukira said jumping and throwing about four spikes.

' _Shit' _It was really hard for Ayumi to dodged each spikes cause they were so thin it was hard for her to see them in the sun. Not seeing where she was going she tripped over and fell in the hole.

" Fuck I should had listen to what she said" Ayumi muttered trying to stand up.

" What? I can't move Ukira what the hell did you do to me?" Ayumi yelled trying to move her legs.

" I told you Ayumi you should pay more attention to your surroundings" Ukira mentioned pointing to Ayumi's leg.

Following to where she was poiting, Ayumi saw a spike nailed in her leg.

_' Fuck'_

" Kanashibari No Jutsu. (Temporary Paralysis Technique) I'm sure you have heard of it your father been an ANBU and all that, it's actually a jutsu but my Daddy had this poisons and I kinda took one from him, they're really useful you know"

" You bitch Is that how you play? You are a cheater no wonder why mom left you? You and your father are scums that think they're the best when all they do is show-off That's why mon cheated on Sasuke-san because my dad wasn't like that he actually cared about her and you know what else? Your father doesn't remember you because he doesn't want to I mean why would he remember everything and everyone else and you're the only one left out Aren't you suppose to be daddy's little girl? Uh Ukira" Ayumi yelled not paying attention what she was saying.

" _Arrr_ Daddy loves me I don't care what you say and I give a fuck about your mother I'm better without her How dare you say that about my Daddy? You bitch now you die" Ukira said. Ayumi watched in amazement as Ukira's eyes went from black to blood red in about a millisecond. Ayumi looked to scared to speak. Ukira was about two inched from Ayumi's face and her breathing was ragged.

"**_Kuro No Hana No Jutsu_…** (Black Flowers Technique)" Ukira spoke again, as scattered bits of black colored flower petals descended from the sky slowly and before anything else could happen Ukira felt someone coming in. Blackness was the last thing she saw.

" Hn"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Arg My head hurts" Ukira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Adjusting to the light Ukira saw white walls.

_' Hospital?'_

" You're awake" A very familiar voice stated.

" Daddy?" Ukira wondered lookin at her left. She saw her father glaring at her, Naruto looking at her dissapointed and to her right was Ayumi bandaged all over her body with Sakura and Neji sitting beside her holding her hand. Ukira didn't know why but she left jelous of her. For some reason she envied Ayumi.

" Ukira-chan how are you feeling?" Naruto asked formally. A little too formal for her liking.

" Good I think mmm What happened? I don't really remember" Ukira asked a little nervous not really wanting to know.

" I'll tell you what happened, you nearly killed my mother what kind of monster are you, you're just like your father" Neji scoffed.

" She tried to kill me too" Ukira shot back.

" She could had but she didn't because she has such a soft heart"

" Yeah right your daughter is a bitch and you know it she didn't kill me because I'm stronger than her" Ukira remarked.

" Ayumi is more stronger than you she could have beat you" Neji answered back.

" Really how? bye cheating just like you cheated to your wife" Ukira said. When she realized what she said she was expecting a slap but when she opened her eyes she saw Neji's hand close to her face but her father's hand was stopping him.

" Neji hands off her" Sasuke ordered and surprising Neji obeyed.

" Thank you Daddy" Ukira smirking inside of her.

_**SLAP**_

" Wh..a.t?" Ukira suttered touching her cheek just where her father had just slapped her.

Sasuke seemed shocked for a minute but he composed himself and left.

" Ukira-chan.." Naruto started.

" Go" Ukira said.

" Uki.."

" GO" Ukira yelled.

" I'll come back later to check on you" Naruto said before he left.

" We'll come back later Ayumi-chan we love you" Sakura said kissing Ayumi's forehead. And they were gone too.

_.....silence_

Tears were running down Ukira's face. She wasn't even crying, she just sit there letting her tears flow. When she couldn't take it she started sobbing and later they were cries of sadness and anger.

' I knew Ukira that onde day you will suffer just like I did' Ayumi thought victoriously and drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can maybe tomorrow well till next chapter.**


End file.
